Crimson Slayer
by PhantomRed
Summary: Who would have thought, being sent to prison would help someone learn more about themselves. Natsu didn't but is faced with a question from what he learned. While, Lucy unravels the mystery behind Natsu's past after uncovering letters sent to him. However, behind the scenes there is a even greater event about to unfold. Question is anyone, prepared for the secrets about to be open.
1. Chapter 1

**Encounter with Death/Sailing with sickness**

 _ **400 years ago….**_

 _A loud roar shakes the battlefield in victory. Acnologia walks slowly on the desolate land he created. He breathes out his mouth causing smoke to leave out from it. His tail swings behind him. His wings bounce every step he takes._

 _He sniffs the air, only smelling ash and the slowly burning corpses of the dragons he slain. Their bodies are spread out on the battlefield in a way that there is no way to differentiate who they were. Mostly because they are covered by dirt and ash. Which is easily mistaken from real dirt._

 _Acnologia's feet crushes a rib cage without noticing. He continues to walk like it was some ordinary day. The difference from a normal day was that the sky was covered with a thick layer of smoke that not anyone can breaths so easily in._

 _There is a reason why Acnologia walks aimlessly. His hunger for blood lingers within him. Every muscle in his body wants to fight. It could be his dragon instinct finally taking control over his mind or could be that his revenge for his loved ones isn't finished. These thoughts confused Acnologia._

 _Acnologia stops walking after noticing that he couldn't hear anything. It surprised him since, a dragon's hearing is a hundred times stronger than a human. He stretches his neck out and inhales. Other than the smell of death, there was no new scent yet feels uneasy._

 _He exhales and turns his head to the right, wondering what is making him feel like this. He turns his head to the other direction and see's nothing. He opens his mouth and roars that roar that can put fear into someone's very soul and paralyze them where they stand. His roar echoes throughout the empty battlefield._

 _Suddenly, smoke started to form in front of Acnologia who roars his signature dragon roar right through the torso of a figure, dispersing the smoke._

 _However, that didn't stop it from recollecting itself. It slowly starts forming again and this time, Acnologia growls and exhales through his nose. His instincts is going wild more now than fighting an entire army of dragons. This time, he feels scared and he hasn't felt that in some time. His nails slowly drag against the ground._

" _Who are you?" Acnologia asked with a deep and nerve racking tone._

 _A hand is seen finishing forming within the smoke which is part of the figure made up of smoke. The figure didn't look human. Its legs were long and thin. Its feet and hands were bony and thin. Its chest is buffed and had wings with huge holes. Its head had horns with one of them split in half. The most unsettling part about this figure is its face being just a oval shape circle filled with darkness swirling in it._

" _I'm...God Ankhseram…" the figure spoke in a calm and eery tone._

" _Impossible...he's just a legend" Acnologia responds with disbelief._

" _Yet im here, standing before you...Acnologia" Ankhseram said, levitating off the ground._

" _grrrr...I dont believe!" Acnologia said angrily with a roar vibrating around him._

" _...You will believe me one day...and on that day, you will help me-" Ankhseram gets interrupted._

" _I help no one but myself!" Acnologia yells, crouching down, about to attack._

" _listen to me…._ _ **When I'm talking"**_ _Ankhseram said with a tone that caused Acnologia to tremble with fear._

 _It felt like a force pushing him down, restraining his movements in place. He had his head against the ground with his mouth slightly open and had his arms trying to push against the force._

" _Urgh!" Acnologia said in pain, feeling his head pulse violently._

" _...Understand this...my strength is far superior to yours, you can't hurt or kill a god of death" Ankhseram spoke and releases Acnologia from his words causing him to fall flat on the ground._

" _Grrrugh.." Acnologia breaths heavily._

" _You just tasted the power...of my cursed words" Ankhseram said._

" _...Why have you come to me then?" Acnologia asked, slowly rising not completely believing him._

" _because of what you created…" Ankhseram answers, swaying his hand to the desolate area. "This place reeks of death and blood...I had no choice but to rise from the depths of the darkness to comfort who caused such chaos"_

" _...There's more to it than that" Acnologia said with suspicion. "say what you want or dont say anything at all"_

" _Alright…" Ankhseram spoke slightly lowering its head them brought it back up. "...there has been people in the living playing with magic that should not be cast...these people get cursed by me..however this isnt a problem, what is a problem is what this individual cursed by me will do...Zeref Dragneel"_

" _Zeref.." Acnologia said, growls at the name he recognized._

" _he is cursed with immortality...living a life with no end...but I have underestimated him...and his power" Ankhseram states._

" _Do I sense fear from the god himself from a human?" Acnologia mocks with a chuckle._

" _The opposite…I fear nothing" Ankhseram exclaims. "In this time, Zeref is making a plan to defeat you...as well as ending the curse I put him in...yet there is more to his plan than that...what he thinks will free him, will end up...turning this world upside down"_

" _What are you telling me and how does this involve me other than my death" Acnologia asked with interest._

" _Your a primary factor..in the distant future, a hole will open...something will enter this world and bring something new to the order of this world...and will try to conquer it"_

" _Ha, are you serious?...i'm the strongest being on this world…" Acnologia said, pausing and growls softly. "Next to you"_

" _..What I say is the truth..since, I've seen the potential future...I don't want any other ruler to enter my world besides myself" Ankhseram said, raising his hand to him. "That is why I ask, for you to join me to end the possible threat to this world and probably to your own plans on revenge...Acnologia, for your family-"_

 _Acnologia slashes Ankhseram, splitting him in half. He walks through his smokey body and flaps his wings. He growls loudly._

" _I've listen to what you have to say...now leave me alone" Acnologia said in a deep tone._

" _Runaway as much as you like from me...but you should remember" Ankhseram said, forming once again. "You have used one of my magic...Acnologia the dragon king is cursed with..becoming the thing he hates the most…"_

 _Acnologia keeps walking with his teeth clenched and exhaling through them._

" _A dragon" Ankhseram finishes then a red flame appears over his hand. "The day that the hole will open...is when the sky turns blood red, and when the crimson slayer becomes active.."_

" _Crimson Slayer…" Acnologia said, with his ears twitching from the words. "I already killed the crimson dragon emperor-"_

 _Acnologia stops walking and puts his head down. He takes a few seconds until he raises his head up and opens his mouth. A mighty roar comes from him, shaking the ground. He jumps into the air and spreads his wings._

" _Crimson Slayer...I heard that somewhere before.." Acnologia said with a evil grin and flies away with speed._

 _Ankhseram watches him leave then looks at the death on the ground. He puts his hands forward. Slowly black energy comes from the dead corpses and into Ankhseram._

" _You can rest...you dont need this anymore" he said, absorbing the last magical energy the bodies hold. "Zeref, you are an incredible human...but you dont know what powers your dealing with"_

 _OOO_

 _A bright flash of orange slowly enters the young pink haired dragon slayer, named Natsu. He faints, falling forward. Zeref catches him before he falls._

" _Its done...Igneel will now protect one of your transformations into a dragon" Zeref tells Natsu softly. "Anna, have the others finished?"_

" _Yes, everything is ready...all the dragons entered their students" Anna heartfillia answers, standing behind him._

" _Good..time to begin...gather your keys" Zeref said, slowly placing Natsu down on a patch of grass._

 _Zeref stares in front of him and brings his left hand forward. His white sash sways with the wind moving intensely. White sparkles appears slowly with the wind twirling them._

" _ **Break**_ " _Zeref spoke, causing the celestial gate to appear with a force of wind right after._

" _Your illusions are impressive...would never think that the gate would be right here" Anna said with a smile._

" _There arent many that know of the time gate….was easy to hide" Zeref states._

" _Well then...time to open the gate isnt it" Anna said, closing her eyes and smiling._

 _A bright flash of golden light circles around Anna. The glow came from each of the 16 celestial keys she contains. She opens her eyes that glows brightly golden. Her magically energy spills out from her._

 _Zeref can feel the light within Anna's magic. The total opposite from his magic that only brings death. He's envious of her magic yet is glad that he met her._

 _Each of the keys point directly at the key holes in the gate. They launch toward the holes and clicks._

 _Anna's magic comes to a halt but her eyes still shines. There is also a golden outline around Anna._

" _There might not be alot of magic in this time...but your magical power is...amazing" Zeref states, impressed._

" _Thank you...I've trained alot to become who I am today….I wanted to surpass my limits" Anna said with a smile. "Sadly, I won't know my true potential in this time because of the shortage in magical energy"_

" _...In the future, there will be much more than this time...and that's the best time to bring the end to Acnologia" Zeref said._

" _Well right now..lets focus, in the present" Anna said, slowly moving all the keys in the key sockets._

 _She breathes heavily feeling her magic slowly draining from her. Sweat slides off her forward but she continues. The reason she puts herself in danger of losing her magic or her life is that she believes in Zeref's plan. Acnologia is a threat, she knows very well what he is capable of. She isn't strong enough to take him on alone._

 _The keys click again and the gate slowly opens revealing a white light, blinding the two for a few seconds then showing them a portal looking like the galaxy itself._

 _Anna falls to her knees and breaths heavily. She can faint any second but there is still things she must do._

" _Can you continue?" Zeref asked in a worried expression._

" _Yes.." Anna answered, slowly standing up. "It's not easy being the gatekeeper, you know"_

" _Hmm" Zeref said with a slight smile. "Bring the children"_

 _Anna waves her hands to her side causing sparkles to fall out. Then, appears the dragon slayers sleeping silently in their baskets. Anna smiles seeing how cute they are._

" _Zehm" Natsu said slowly opening his eyes._

" _Uh?" Zeref said confused then looks down noticing Natsu slowly waking. "Natsu-"_

 _His eyes widen after feeling a surge of power blast in his face from Natsu. Anna is shocked wondering what's happening to Natsu._

 _A dark ora covers Natsu who slowly stands. Growls can be heard that soon became screams._

" _Ahhh!..it burns!" Natsu yells, hugging himself._

" _Natsu calm down-" Zeref said feeling nervous._

" _Aaahh!" Natsu screams once more and the energy around him grows intensely that the eclipse gate is being affected too._

" _Zeref the gate!" Anna said, staring at the gate that starts absorbing magical energy._

 _The sleeping dragons slayers are slowly being dragged into the gate. Zeref couldn't believe whats occuring. He feels something stinging his chest. He reaches in with his hand and pulls out the book written with three letters_

" _E.N.D" Zeref said surprised seeing the book glow._

" _Zeref!...the children are about to enter the gate" Anna yells at him with worry._

 _Zeref turns his head to the children already seeing them enter it. He looks at Natsu again. He now understands whats happening. He feared this when Igneel told him that without him inside Natsu, he will turn into a dragon. There was doubt in his mind about it working since, there is already another transformation Natsu is hiding. His etherious form._

" _There was a high chance of this happening….but im glad i prepared for such events…" Zeref states. "Let the children enter through the gate….you should follow behind them"_

" _What!?...what about Natsu?" Anna ask not knowing whats he thinking._

" _He will stay….I will find another celestial mage to open the gate once again...but for now" Zeref said, slowly turning to her with a small smile. "Give me….the gift"_

 _Anna can see something different in his smile. She always as her guard up around him ever since they met. It wasn't his power that made her skin crawl but was that smile because it wasn't a real one._

 _Within her clothing she pulls out, a white scaled scarf she knitted when one of Igneel's scales fell. She gives it too Zeref who walks closer to Natsu._

 _In a swift motion, he wraps the scarf around Natsu's neck which stopped his etherious power from coming out. Natsu faints and Zeref catches him again._

 _The gate swallows up the last of the dragon slayers named Wendy. Anna stares at the gate feeling the power decrease._

" _Its time for me to go" Anna tells Zeref, walking toward the gate._

 _He watches her who stops right in front of the gate and turns her head to him._

" _Take care of yourself" she tells him._

" _We will meet again...friend" he responds to her._

 _She smiles and nods. She goes through the gate causing the doors to shut. They keys locks the gate and flies out of their holes, going in random directions._

" _Seems like we are going to spend more time...little brother" Zeref said, looking down at Natsu._

 _OOO_

 **Present**

Natsu stares at the handcuffs that disables his magic. He can feel his stomach ache and growl from hunger. He leans his back against the wall and sighs. He looks at the door in front of him which has a window with bars. Some light comes through the window which is his only light in the room.

The room shakes a bit causing Natsu to turn green. He can feel his vomit shoot out from his stomach to his throat but swallowed it before it can go through his mouth. He hated doing that whenever he has motion sickness. Its worse now since he's on a ship.

"Urgh! Get me off this stinkin ship!" Natsu spoke feeling nauseous.

He can feel the boat move left, right, up and down. Its causing his stomach fluids to spin inside along with his head. Its an endless cycle of spinning with no end. Natsu couldn't take the torture. Any second now, he will vomit and the smell from that will force him to do it again and again. Thinking about it is making him want to vomit.

Suddenly, Natsu hears footsteps coming from outside. The door opens revealing a man with glasses.

"Don't worry we're almost there" Lahar tells Natsu.

"..you should know, you got the wrong guy" Natsu said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Your the closest thing that matches the killer"

"And, so what...its coincidence that the killer uses fire magic and apparently he's a dragon slayer too!...but im not him!" Natsu said loudly.

"Even so…" Lahar said looking down at him. "We cant turn a blind eye to the possibility that you are...the crimson slayer"

The door shuts leaving Natsu gritting his teeth. He hated being ignored. He is being accused for something he didn't do. News spread about the disasters that follow the crimson slayer. Villages were burnt, lives we're taken and a witness said he saw a glimpse of the killer. Since, Natsu is the only fire dragon slayer, he was pinned being the killer.

However, during the time of the attacks, Natsu was at the mountains where Igneel disappeared but because no one can prove that, he is being accused as the killer.

The only thing Natsu can do now is, wait for his friends to clear his name somehow. Even though he's impatient, what can he do behind bars. Simply, nothing.

OOO

In Magnolia, the rumors about Natsu spread like bugs and everyone started hating Natsu except his guild, Fairy tail. However, the thoughts of that guild changed after hearing that Natsu is the crimson slayer.

In Fairy tail, everyone we're in the dining area waiting for Master Makarov to discuss what they will do for Natsu. Some were angry and enraged from the false lies about Natsu. Others were worried about him since the news about him being captured by Lahar, the captain of the custody enforcement unit.

"Poor Natsu, wonder what they will do to him" Elfman said, sitting on a bench with a frown.

"He will be ok, he's tough" Mira said to him, trying to ease his feelings.

"Crimson slayer...why would they call Natsu that?" Gajeel asked to no one specifically.

"Some say, because his flames turn blood red after killing a large amount of people" Levy answered next to him.

"Natsu is no killer!" Gajeel states with an angry look.

"N-no, I didnt mean Natsu flames but the crimson slayer!" Levy said nervously, trying to not make Gajeel take it the wrong way.

"Oh." Gajeel said, calming down. "Well, Natsu doesn't reeks of blood so he has that going for him"

"Ya" Levy said softly.

"What's taking the master so long?" Gray asked shirtless.

"Well, he's with Erza.." Lucy answers, already use to his randomly stripping habits. "They must be having a serious conversation with one another"

"Probably..knowing Erza, she would want to rush to Natsu and clear his name soon as possible" Gray exclaims.

Suddenly, the room went quiet after hearing a door creak open. They all look up at the balcony and sees Master Makarov with a serious expression and Erza right next to him.

"All of you already know...one of our family members has be captured and accused and right now is heading to the magic council...I know all of you care for Natsu and want him to free him but its not easy...this isnt simply fighting off bandits but the magic council...a group made up of important people that govern the entire magic world...fighting isnt the answer in this case..which is why.." Makarov pauses. "We wont take action until the day Natsu will be judge whether he is guilty or not"

Many of the guild members were shocked and surprised at what Master decided. He's basically asking them to do nothing and just wait. Some understands his decision and others didn't. That being, Lucy.

"Wait!..hold on, Natsu is innocent...he doesn't need to be judge!" Lucy said raising her voice. "Why can't we go to the magical council and tell them that!?"

"Its not simple Lucy...without prove of Natsu's whereabouts on the night of the attacks, we cant simply knock on their doors and ask for Natsu to be set free" Makarov replies.

"But-" Lucy started until getting interrupted.

"Lucy...I know how much Natsu means to you...we all feel the same way but….if we go there and if we force our way to free Natsu...that will just prove Natsu being guilty even more…" Erza exclaims with a small frown. "We just have to wait.."

"Until when?." Lucy asked softly, with a frown.

"His judgement day which is in five days" Makarov answered.

"Five days..where is Natsu going to be before his judgement day?" Gray asked.

"A prison" Makarov replies.

Lucy eyes widen and can't help feeling her heart ache imagining Natsu in a prison cell all alone. Being trapped in a place where you feel powerless and can't do anything except just sit there counting the hours away. She shakes her head, trying to push the thought out.

"That is all...I will keep you updated but for now, pray for Natsu's freedom" Makarov said, turning and walking back to his office.

For the next five days, they will be playing the waiting game. Lucy doesn't know if she can handle it. Without her best friend by her side, making her laugh and entering her apartment without permission, it wouldn't feel right to her.

However, she isn't going to sit around doing nothing. Natsu didn't when she was kidnapped. Instead, he fought and rescued her and another time when she was on that ship. Without thinking of his motion sickness, he came and saved her. A smile appears on her face remembering those moments.

Now it's time for her, to save him. She may not be as strong as him but is smarter. She starts turning her head, looking for Wendy in the crowd of people. She finds her and runs to her.

"Wendy! Come with me" Lucy tells her, grabbing her by the hand and drags her away before she can respond.

"O-ok" Wendy stuttered confused.

OOO

Clothes starts flying in the air, with Wendy dodging every single one but with a fearful expression.

"Where is it?' Lucy said, on her knees throwing things she finds under Natsu's bed.

"W-what exactly are you finding?" Wendy asked.

"Before Natsu went to search for Igneel again..he bought a small detailed statue of Igneel-" Lucy answers then finding the statue. "Got it!"

Lucy stands and walks over to Wendy. She shows her the statue of Igneel. Wendy awed in how perfect it looks. Igneel was standing on all fours with his wings at his sides. His head stretched out with his teeth slightly showing.

"He said that there was a faint scent he smelled on this statue which he thought would lead to the one who created the statue.." Lucy said, showing the bottom. "Her name is here...Emilia"

"I see…" Wendy said.

"So, can you please smell this statue for me...it might lead us to where Natsu was" Lucy asked her.

"Sure" Wendy responds then sniffs the statue.

Lucy gulps watching her expression, hoping she smells the same scent Natsu said there was. Wendy stops sniffing it and looks straight into Lucy's eyes.

"I don't smell anything" Wendy tells her.

"You don't" Lucy said with a confused expression. "So what made Natsu obsessed with a scent that wasn't even there"

"I'm not sure Lucy…"

"Well, thank you for your help" Lucy said with a smile that only mask her disappointment.

OOO

It's dark out, with the full moon shining brightly. Lucy is in her apartment with her lamp light on. She sits on her bed, holding the dragon statue close.

"What made Natsu think you would lead to Igneel" she spoke to the statue.

She sighs, softly chuckling at herself for talking to an inanimate object. She lays the statue next to her while she turns her head to the window. She gazes at the moon. Her one hope to helping Natsu, ended with failure. Even if she wanted to fight, she didn't even have the strength along with the courage. She has doubt in her abilities which is why she is envious toward her friends since they can handle themselves. She on the other hand, always needs protecting.

She turns her body, causing her hand to hit the statue. She feels it and looks down at the slowly falling statue. Her eyes widen slowly seeing it get closer to the floor. Her mouth slowly opens. The statue hits the ground, splitting into two.

"Ahh!" Lucy screams, jumping to the floor. "No, no, no...this can't be!"

Lucy panics seeing Natsu's precious statue broken because of her. She shivers in fear what he will say to her once he sees it. She soon realise something within the broken pieces of the statue. She reaches down and pulls out a folded up paper. She unfolds it and is surprised that there is two sheets of paper with writing on it. Lucy sits on her floor and slowly mouth the first words that are written.

"Dear, Natsu…"

 **XXX**

 **Author Note: Just to give the readers a little more detail on what I'm doing, each chapter will contain two things. The past and the present. Basically, two stories in one but focus on the present. Why I'm doing this, is for Natsu new past. Not all will be mention in this story but you will understand once we get further in the story. So there won't be too much confusion the more further you read, hopefully. :3**

 **Hope this got your interested on this story.**

 **One more thing...this is a continuation/sequel to internal flame but new plot all together so, you can read this without reading the first.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reading/Learning**

 **Day 1**

Levy sits, staring at the sheet of paper with a puzzled look. The writing is foreign to her to understand. Making her mind self destruct just trying to search through her mind palace for a translation.

"So, Any Luck?" Lucy asked her friend, while sitting in front of her.

"Sorry Lucy...but, these words are gibberish to me" Levy responds. "where did you get this?"

"Found it in Natsu place" Lucy answered.

"Ooh~ why were you at his place hmm" Levy said with a smirk. "Miss your dragon slayer that much...did you stay the night~"

"N-no!.." Lucy shouts with a huge blush. "I think these letters might lead to saving Natsu"

"Oh" Levy said surprised. "Why do you think so? Did Natsu tell you about these letters"

"i don't think he even knew he had them...they were hiding in a statue Natsu bought…" Lucy tells her. "But, the odd thing is...so letters are written to him"

"Who would write to him and hide their letters in a statue" Levy said, thinking out loud.

"The one who made the statue is named Emilia...I think she might have known Natsu somehow and he too...but not entirely sure" Lucy states. "This whole thing is confusing to me"

"Well, I think the answers lies in whatever is written here.." Levy said, standing from her seat. "Lets head to the library!"

Lucy chuckles at her enthusiasm. She knew that's Levy's favourite place in the world. Where the stories are made and read by many. She could also say it's one of her favourite places too, since she plans to become a novelist one day.

The two arrive at Magnolia's public library. They enter and the first thing they see is the librarian, sitting behind the desk with a book to her face. She has light long brown hair with hazel coloured eyes.

"Excuse me!" Levy spoke to the librarian.

"Yes" she answered back softly.

"Im wondering where are all the books containing translation to different writing could be?" Levy asked.

"Check aisle 5" she answers, returning to her book.

"Thanks" Levy said with a smile, walking past her desk.

Lucy follows Levy, also catching glimpse of what the librarian is reading. " _Tragic Romance...thats interesting"_ Lucy thought, curious what made the librarian choose that book.

During the walk through the library, Lucy notices many people spending time here too. Surprising to her since she didn't know anyone else likes reading. Which makes sense, her circle of friends are people from Fairy tail causing her to feel strangely about it.

"Ouch!" Said a male voice causing Levy and Lucy to stop.

"Did you hear that?" Levy asked Lucy.

"Ya, sounded like someone is hurt" Lucy replies.

Levy walks toward where the sound is coming from. It was on aisle 4. Her eyes widen with shock seeing mountains of books on the floor. Some were spread on the ground slightly opened.

"What a mess" Levy spoke.

"No kidding" Lucy said with a shock expression. "Did someone do this or was this already here?"

Levy's attention gets caught after seeing a mountain of books sway slightly. She slowly walks back to Lucy and grabs her hand.

"L-lucy" Levy stutters.

"Hm?" Lucy responds then looks at what she is staring at. "Oh no"

The pile of books falls over to them.

"Ahhhhh!" Their screams echoes in the library.

"Shhh" The librarian spoke, turning a page in her book.

Lucy pops out of the books, feeling a little dizzy. She shakes her head and remembers about Levy.

"Levy!" Lucy said, moving through the books.

Levy pushes the books away from her face and breathes out.

"Im here" she said weakly, waving her hands in the air.

"Good" Lucy said, relaxed.

"Oh my gosh!..." Said a female voice. "Are you two ok!?"

Levy and Lucy turns their head to a girl with blond hair tied up in a bun. She is wearing jean shorts with a light blue top. She had pair of aqua blue eyes.

"Ya, were fine" Lucy responds.

"Good…" she said, sighing with relief. "Didn't want any trouble"

"Its fine" Levy said getting up. "I'm Levy and this is my best friend Lucy"

"Im Kira, nice to meet you" Kira said with a smile.

"Were you the one reading all these books?" Lucy asked curious.

"Your crazy!...sure I like reading...but.." Kira said, looking at the books on the ground. "This is insane.."

"If you didn't...who Did?" Levy asked.

"Ah...my boy friend" Kira said plainly. "Who died under these piles of books...so sad"

A fake tear slides down her face causing Lucy and Levy to be weirded out. Kira looks at them and laughs.

"Im only joking.." Kira said with a smile.

"Oh really" Levy said with a soft chuckle.

"Ya...only the dead part though" Kira tells her.

"Wow, never knew a guy would read so much" Lucy said thinking of Natsu who she never sees holding a book in his life.

"Me either" Levy said with a smile, thinking of a certain metal eating dragon slayer.

"Well my guy is something different...something he doesn't understands or is interested in..he goes and finds ways to learn as much about it" Kira said crossing her arms.

"Wow, great guy you have there" Levy states.

"Hmm.." Kira said, looking up.

"What's the matter?" Lucy asked.

"Don't think I have the perfect guy now.." Kira said, looking back at the two. "He may be independent...but there are things he can't do...which is why he has me, you could say I'm his perfect girlfriend.

"Oh" Levy and Lucy awed at her confidence.

"Yup.." Kira said, smiling with her hands behind her back. "Sorry to keep you distracted..you two must have came to the library to read, no?"

"Ya, in matter of fact..we will be next to you guys" Levy said.

"Well, i'll leave you two be...we might be staying here the entire night, sadly" Kira said, sighing.

"Us two if we don't find what we're looking for" Levy whispers to Lucy.

"Ha, ha.." Lucy said, chuckling softly at Levy. "Well, see you Kira, come on Levy.."

Lucy grabs Levy by the arm and walks to aisle 5. Kira watches them leave and looks down at the pile of books.

"Oh boy…" Kira said, placing her hand on her forehead. "I'm not going to clean this up"

A hand twitches under the pile of books.

OOO

Four books are placed on the table. Levy sits and pulls out the letter. She places it next to her pile. She ties her hair back and puts on her reading glasses.

"Time for some work" Levy said, slamming a book down and flipping through the pages quickly.

While, Levy does that, Lucy stands there amazed at Levy's research mode. She's like a totally different person when it comes to this. She isn't sure what she can do.

"Hmm" Lucy hums, looking at the titles of the books on the shelves.

She pulls one out and sits down. She opens it and starts reading the first page. Sadly, none of the writing matches the one in the letters. She can tell that since they don't confuse her. She hears Levy closing the fourth book.

"You finish Levy?" Lucy asked.

She doesn't responds and stands from her seat. Lucy is curious what she is going to do. Levy looks straight and turns to the book shelves. She rapidly takes books out creating a pile of books on her table.

"Woah woah! Levy-" Lucy said, seeing the amount of books she collected.

"Shh Lucy...we're in a library.." Levy whispers to her, with a serious expression.

"When did you become the librarian" Lucy whispers, pouting.

Levy continues her search for the translation. Lucy just sits and reads her book, hoping to find something that matches with the letters.

Hours has past and it became close to closing.

"For the people still in the Library, its closing in five minutes" said the librarian through the speakers.

Lucy slowly wakes up from the announcement, with drool sliding from her mouth to the book she slept on. She turns her head to Levy who she can't see anymore from all those books she is behind.

"Levy!" Lucy shouts dashing to her desk.

Once she goes around the books, she sees Levy with bags under her eyes, writing something down on a piece of paper. She drops the pencil along with her head. Lucy eyes widen with a worried expression.

"Levy-" Lucy spoke.

"Sorry Lu.." She responds.

"You didn't-" Lucy said, not wanting to believe she found nothing through all these books.

"I could only translate the first paragraph..to lazy to write some more" Levy said, slowly dozing off.

Lucy smiles hearing the good news. She can tell, Levy gave her best.

"Why don't we go to bed" Lucy said with a smile.

"That sounds nice" Levy said, slowly standing up. "Oh and here"

Levy gives her the paper she was writing on earlier.

"It's the translated paragraph of the letter...I will give you the full copy later" Levy said, yawning.

"Thank you Levy!" Lucy said, hugging her close.

"Anything for you" Levy hugs back with a warm smile. "Now bring me home"

OOO

Lucys opens the door to the apartment and walks straight to her desk. She pulls out the folded paper with the translation of the first paragraph Levy wrote. She stares at it, nervously at what it says.

She didn't know if it was wrong to read it since it isn't addressed to her but if it leads to clearing Natsu's name somehow, she should. These thoughts race in her mind.

"I should grab some water" she said, walking to her kitchen.

Water flows out of her sink into a glass cup which she takes and swallows it in a single gulp. She sits back down and stares at the piece of paper.

Her room is dead silent. It is just her heart beating with anxiety. She breathes in and out slowly, calming her nerves. She reaches for the paper and unfolds it.

"Dear Natsu…" She starts reading. "..I've hidden this letter in the statue I made for you because, I knew one day you would end up breaking it since I know you get easily angered and frustrated...yet somehow, you draw people close..I may not know what your life was like when you met us, but I do know...your past is trapping you…I can see that through your eyes"

Lucy pauses confused on what she read. It feels weird to her like the person writing this to Natsu is talking about a completely different person. She continues what is left.

"...and because of your past I'm writing this letter, since I won't be able to say the things I need to say after our final meeting, I'm going to tell you a secret involving you and..the crimson slayer"

Lucy eyes widen saying the last words leaving her mouth. She stares at the words intensely.

"T-this..doesn't make sense" Lucy spoke in a scared tone.

None of what she read made sense to her. She didn't know what to think. There are so many questions going through her mind. Who was Emilia to Natsu, what were their relationship and how did they meet. More importantly, is this really address to her Natsu and not someone else named Natsu. She needs to know more, she needs to read the whole letter.

OOO

Doors open, Natsu walks in with his hands behind his back. Rune knights are at his sides. Lahar walks in behind Natsu. They have finally arrived at the magic council building.

"Where are you taking me now?" Natsu spoke, looking over his shoulder to Lahar.

"To a temporary cell" Lahar answered with a serious expression.

"Temporary.." Natsu said softly.

"Don't get your hopes up, for the crimes you commented...there is a specific cell made for people who threatens Fiore, you will be moved there after your judgement day" Lahar exclaims to him.

"Hehe" Natsu chuckles.

"What are you laughing for?" Lahar asked.

"Well, that special cell you have for me will have to be empty since I'll be set free once my friends prove that I'm not guilty" Natsu responds with a smile.

"You think so.." Lahar said, deepening his tone.

"Yup" he said with confidence.

"Hmm, say that after your judgement day" Lahar said.

"I'll yell it to you instead" Natsu said, grinning.

Suddenly, they stopped causing Natsu to wonder what is about to happen. He notice an outline of a door appearing in the aqua blue wall in front of him. It opens.

"Don't try to escape...we have you in surveillance" Lahar warns him.

Natsu enters the room. His eyes adjusted with the aqua blue colour of the room. Once they did, there was someone sitting in the corner of the small boxed room.

"Natsu…" Jellal spoke softly in a surprised tone.

"Jellal" Natsu said, shocked seeing him again after so long.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Long story but I'm being framed for something I didn't do" Natsu said, sitting down in front of him.

"Really.." Jellal said. "When I first heard that I was going to have cellmate, I would never have guessed it would be you"

"Haha, well life is full of surprises.." Natsu said with a smile. "So how are you?"

"Besides staying in a box for months now...pretty good" Jellal said with a warm smile.

"Sorry that we couldn't do anything to stop you from being in a such boring place" Natsu said.

"There is no reason to be sorry...this prison is perfect for a guy like me, after the things I done...I can't imagine a better place-" Jellal said.

"But you were controlled" Natsu spoke. "You weren't yourself..that power you had was the one that made you do those horrible things..you're not the one to blame for that-"

"But I let that power control me…" Jellal said with a frown. "I was weak and let the evil power control my thoughts and actions...I let it in because I craved for it...I know that for certain now...this place is my punishment for my weakness"

"You may think that but Erza and me don't.." Natsu tells him, looking straight into his eyes.

"Erza, thinks so.." Jellal said, surprised hearing her name.

"Ya, she doesn't think it's your fault and should be set free"

"It's not easy Natsu...you can't erase the blood from your hands" Jellal said, looking down at his hands. "No matter how much you try...your past will stay with you"

"So, do you think being here is where you should be?" Natsu asked.

Jellal keeps quiet and thinks about what he said. He leans back against the walls and looks up. He shifts his eyes to the camera watching the two. He's been here long enough to know where they hide the cameras. The thought of being somewhere other than prison has punishment for his crimes never crossed his mind. He looks at Natsu and remembers his question. The only thing he can say now is.

"I don't know, Natsu" Jellal said simply.

"Hmm" Natsu said with a slight frown.

Sadly, not even Natsu knows what he can do. He never really been in Jellal position. Now he thinks he crossed a line. He decides to sit quietly, has time goes by.

OOO

 _ **The past…**_

 _Months have past after the dragon war has ended. Many we're still in disbelief in what had happened. Some say it was just rumors and others think that one dragon actually defeated both sides of the war. However, it is shared that everyone felt uneasy and scared about the whole thing. They started to rebuild the cities that were destroyed and some of the villages. It may take years for it too fully be restored._

 _At one of the villages burnt down, Zeref is seen walking. He looks around at the destruction. It only brings him sorrow. Its worse when it's your own village that you grew up in and called home._

 _He keeps walking until he reaches a square structure that looks to be the least damaged thing out here. He slowly turns the knob, opening the door causing it to creak._

 _He takes one step into the room he remembers very well since it was when it all started. Papers are seen on the walls with writing. Symbols are drawn on the wooden walls. Books are spread across the floors with crunched up paper. Lastly, there was Natsu holding a book._

" _Hows it going Natsu?" Zeref asked him._

" _Hmm...too many words, some I don't understand" Natsu answers, looking deeply at the page he is on._

" _Sorry, my writing needs a little more work" he replies with a small smile._

" _Do I have to read all this?" Natsu asked with a pout._

" _Yes, its important for you to know more about magic and casting spells..if you want to be a powerful mage someday"_

" _..Will I get to see Igneel again?" Natsu asked with a sad tone._

" _Yes...just try your best to study...I'll go for my daily walk" Zeref said, leaving the room._

 _Natsu sighs and continues to read. Truthfully, he is only doing this because his brother told him too. He isn't the type to read but spending time through Zeref's notes, he realizes there is more to magic than his fire dragon slayer magic._

" _I can mix elements uh" Natsu said then raises his hand. "That sounds fun...but what should I mix with my fire"_

 _His fire appears over his palm. He stares at it then shifting to the book. There is a circle with elements around it and lines connecting one element to the other._

" _Wind…" Natsu said softly._

 _Suddenly, his flame begins circling into a miniature twister over his palm._


	3. Chapter 3

**Books**

 **Day 2**

The next morning, Lucy wakes up still sitting in front of her desk. She was irritated last night from what she read. It wasn't making sense to her.

She gets up from her chair and bends backward, hearing her back crack. It made her cringe hearing that noise but that's what happens when sleeping in a hard wooden chair all night. She walks to the window and looks through her curtains.

"Another day.." She said to herself with a sad expression.

It would be Natsu's first night in prison. She wonders how's he handling it. His judgement day is getting closer and still, she has nothing to bring to the table.

However, if Levy translates the whole letter then maybe she can find who is the crimson slayer since now she is confident its another person entirely.

With that thought, she smiles and leaves her window.

OOO

Lucy walks on the stony pavement to her guild. She notices how blue the sky is with no clouds insight. It made her feel calm even though her thoughts are spinning in her head about Natsu. It's strange, usually she doesn't worry too much about the dragon slayer since he's strong and can handle himself. However, this time she doesn't feel that way.

She reaches the guild and opens the doors.. She is surprised when she see's towers of books everywhere wondering if she entered the library by mistake.

"Whats going on here?" Lucy asked raising her eyebrow.

"Levy became mad" Gajeel said in his corner with books stack on his table.

"Oh?" Lucy said.

"Not sure what got into her but ever since this morning...she kept on reading books from left to right" Gajeel said having his arms crossed.

"Really…" Lucy said eyes widening. "Could she be working on the letter"

"What letter?" Gajeel said confused, moving his head aside to look at Lucy better.

"Where is Levy now?" Lucy asked.

"Downstairs in the library" He answered.

Lucy begins running toward the staircase then runs down it with her heart beating with anticipation in what Levy found. She makes it to the bottom and see's more books piled up and Levy who is on a latter.

"Levy!" Lucy calls her from down below.

Levy didn't hear her and continues to shift her eyes at the books that are in front of her.

"Where is it, I know I saw that name somewhere" Levy said to herself.

"Whats the meaning of this!?" Master Makarov spoke. "When did my guild turn into a library!"

"Haha..well.." Lucy said with a soft chuckle, turning her eyes toward Levy. "levy caused the mess but there is a reason for it"

"Which is?" Makarov asked, raising his eyebrow interested in what she has to say.

"I found a letter written to Natsu but the words that are written within it, I couldn't understand so I asked Levy to help and she did...well translated the first paragraph of it but it said something important...involving the crimson slayer" Lucy answers him, looking down at him.

"The crimson slayer-" Makarov said softly.

"Gotcha!" Levy shouts and slides down the latter with a book in her hand.

"Levy what did you find?" Lucy asked, walking toward her.

Before Levy can answer, Makarov realize the book she is holding. " _What exactly did these two find that caused them to bring that out"_ he thought narrowing his eyes.

"Well, when I was translating the next part of the letter I came upon a familiar name...StellarHearts" Levy answers her.

"Never heard of it" Lucy said while Makarov keeps quiet and listens.

"Because it's a name of a famous group" Levy said, showing them the book in her hand with the title Stellarhearts written on the front. "It's been awhile since I saw this book again, when I was interested in reading many different types of books when I was little, I stumbled upon a book not like the other books I've read in here"

"What makes you say that?" Lucy asked.

"This books is a work of, non-fiction...talking about the guild's most powerful team...the Stellarhearts...made up of five individuals with great magical capabilities...an unstoppable team" Levy said.

"They sound amazing" Lucy states, interested about the group. "But what's the connection to Natsu?"

"Because...the leader of the group, is named Emilia whose magic is the same as yours Lucy" Levy states.

"Wait.." Lucy said, getting her thoughts together. "S-she was part of fairy tail?"

"Yup and the strongest...look.." Levy said, opening the book. "I think there's a picture of her in here-"

Makarov takes the book from Levy's head who looks at him confused.

"Hey!?" Levy said.

"That's enough" Makarov said in a serious tone.

"Master…" Lucy spoke noticing something odd about him. "Do you know Emilia?"

"Hmm...Tell me first, about the letter you speak of?" Makarov asked looking straight into Lucy's eyes.

"I found a letter addressed to Natsu in his statue...it was from Emilia" Lucy answers.

"I see" Makarov said, slowly.

"Ya, and seems like she was a former member of Fairy tail but…" Levy said, touching her chin. "It's impossible for her to even know Natsu since, this book was written..when the guild was founded"

"Founded.." Lucy repeated softly. "So your basically-"

"Emilia is from a time where none of you were even born.." Makarov interrupts , looking down at the book. "She was a strong and powerful mage this guild ever saw before and caring...the kindest of hearts….S class level and clever...sadly, she was part of a time in fairy tail's history that is kept secret...which you two were about to unlock"

Levy and Lucy gets closer to each other, feeling goosebumps crawl up their arms seeing master stare at them deeply.

OOO

A ball is thrown into the wall which bounces back to the thrower. Natsu catches it and throws it again. Bored out of his mind. Jellal is reading on the bed but couldn't completely focus with the noise.

"Natsu, can you stop with that?" Jellal asked, looking annoyed.

"Sorry" Natsu said plainly, catching the ball in his hand again.

"Thank you" Jellal said, going back to his book.

Suddenly, the wall disappears. Natsu and Jellal turns their heads to it and notice Lahar walking in.

"Why are you here?" Natsu asked, tilting his head.

"There is someone who wants to meet you" Lahar answered. "Get up and follow me"

Lahar turns around and walks. Natsu sighs and gets up. He starts following Lahar.

They make it to a wooden door that Lahar knocks on. It opens by itself allowing them to enter. Once they did, Natsu is surprised seeing a big open space with screens covering the walls. The room is colour aqua and looks sparkly clean. There is a table in the middle of the room. The sound of sipping wine echoes in the room.

"Hm?..who's that?" Natsu asked, starting at a big pointed hat on the man behind the desk.

"Thats-" Lahar said until the man sitting behind the desk answered.

"Thanks for bringing, the crimson slayer lahar...you can go" he spoke, with his face shadowed by his hat.

"Oh, your welcome" Lahar said bowing slightly then taking his leave.

Natsu stands alone, not knowing what to do. He doesn't even know why he is called here by a man with the oversized hat. He can hardly see his face under that. Just the long gray beard.

"Natsu Dragneel is it?" the bearded man spoke.

"Ya..and-" Natsu said until he sees the man sipping the class of wine in his hands loudly.

"Your the one that is causing all the chaos around Fiore" he said again.

"No..you got the wrong person...I'm innocent!" Natsu states.

"If you say you are...come closer"

"What?" Natsu said confused what he meant.

Natsu starts walking toward the man. It felt weird hearing his steps echo loudly. He starts to feel pressure going against him causing it hard to walk forward. His legs shake, trying to push against the force. In seconds, Natsu falls on his face like bags of cement.

"I'm waiting" the bearded man spoke.

"Gruagh.." Natsu can only say.

He could hardly breath. He felt like he is being squashed by a boulder. He tries to push himself up but no matter how much strength he uses, he is stuck. " _What the hell is happening"_ Natsu thought not understanding this. He is facing to the right of him, just seeing his reflection in the aqua coloured wall and a glow flashing within it. He hears a page being flipped.

"Seems like you are a killer after all" he said, with a book in front of his face. "There is a magical barrier around me...the closer you get, the gravity gets heavier but only for people who committed murder...the ones that haven't would be able to pass by it with ease"

"Graugh.." Natsu growls under the force.

"However, that isn't why I sent for you to meet me..its for your upcoming judgement day" he said, flipping the pages. "I should let you know...you won't be accused of being the crimson slayer"

" _What?"_ Natsu thought surprised.

"But...a threat to Fiore" he said placing the book down loudly.

The bearded man swiftly slides his right hand in the air, causing beams of energy to push Natsu up from the ground and fall on his back. Natsu breathes exhales. A book then slides to him.

"That book is filled with lot of information...stories, magic, enchantments...forbidden spells, sacred spells...history that is forgotten in this era...but do you want to know what is the most interesting part of the book…" the man said. "There is no magic or anything covering it...just an old book...yet it called me"

The man stands up from his seat and walks around his desk. Natsu slowly sits up and turns to the book. He notice the title of the book. " _The book of secrets"_ he thought sensing something familiar with how it is written.

"There is a chapter in that book that involves you…" he stops walking. "400 years ago...a dragon died...a dragon who was the father of Igneel...the Crimson Dragon Emperor, Nexus"

OOO

 **The Past**

 _Two forearms clash with force. Two pair of eyes meet carrying a smirk. Natsu and Zeref were sparring in an open field near their village. Natsu became 14 years old last month and read everything from Zeref's old books._

" _You've grown..alot" Zeref said, raising his left leg and swinging it toward Natsu. "Little brother"_

" _Ugh...ah, ah..likewise" Natsu said, catching his leg with one arm and throws a fist toward his stomach._

 _Zeref vanishes in a gust of black smoke. Natsu quickly turns and raises his left arm in front him, creating a flame shield that block's Zeref's dagger. He pushes Zeref back and covers his right arm in fire that turns into a blade heading straight to Zeref._

 _Magical energy appears around Zeref who narrows his eyes at the blade. Zeref raises his hands and right when Natsu's attack enters his vicinity. He claps his hand on the blade. Natsu finds himself stuck under his grip._

" _ **Phantom Force"**_ _Zeref spoke._

 _A burst of wind hits Natsu, blinding him from Zeref. He rubs his eyes, feeling something inside them. He slightly opens his eyes, noticing the wind turning black. It circles around him. He tries slicing it with his fire but it reconnects itself. He starts to feel his oxygen getting sucked out from him._

" _Damn it" Natsu said covering his mouth._

 _He brings his other hand over the other which is on his mouth. He clothes his eyes. A dark orange glow appears within his hand. He slowly opens his eyes._

" _ **Fire Dragon Sacred art: burning phoenix"**_ _he said._

 _A fire bird, explodes within the wind trap and flies straight up in the air, screeching. Natsu stands breathing in the oxygen. He hears a clap coming from Zeref._

" _Well done Natsu…" Zeref spoke._

" _Thanks-" Natsu said until being pushed down with a dagger near his neck._

" _But you're still too slow" Zeref said staring deeply into his eyes._

 _Natsu shivers under his gaze. He can never get use to that relaxed expression Zeref always shows every time their spar ends. Zeref moves away from Natsu and gives his hand to him. Natsu takes it and gets pulled up._

" _How much is that?" Natsu asked,_

" _5-0" Zeref said with a small smile. "You can guess who is winning"_

" _Ya ya…" Natsu said, crossing his arms behind his head. "Your older than me..of course you would win"_

" _Me being older isn't the problem..it's because you're weak" Zeref states._

" _Ouch...way to be subtle, bro" Natsu said, sarcastically._

"Sorry Natsu.." Zeref said, placing his hands on Natsu's shoulder. "I know you will one day surpass me"

" _Thanks" Natsu said with a grin._

" _Now, I may have an idea on how we can increase your level" Zeref said walking._

" _Is it that thing you're building ever since we got back here?" Natsu said, following him._

" _Yes..it's something meant for your training"_

" _I know training is important but, why can't we take a break from it?" Natsu said. "And have fun?"_

" _...life isn't that simple Natsu" Zeref answered._

" _I've seen many people having fun, enjoying life" Natsu states._

" _Where?" he asked looking over his shoulder._

" _Magnolia" Natsu said softly, looking away._

" _You do know..Natsu, that's miles from here" Zeref said with a slight smile._

" _The foresight spell is effective if you want to see something from far away"_

" _...or a guild" Zeref said. "And I can guess already which one"_

 _Natsu turns his head to Zeref with a surprised expression. Zeref looks over to him with a small smirk._

" _Fairy tail" Zeref said._

" _.haha...where is that place you're bringing me too" Natsu said walking faster and moves his head from left to right._

 _Zeref stares at the back of Natsu deeply. He closes his eyes and walks to his side._

" _Do you still want to join that guild?" Zeref asked._

 _Natsu had his head turned away from Zeref._

" _...it looks fun" Natsu said simply. "The people look happy...its hard not wanting to join that guild...and you can come with"_

 _Zeref stops walking and turns slowly to Natsu who looks back to him with a smile._

" _It's better if the two of us to join….we don't have to hide anymore, we can meet new people, enjoy a life people are age-" Natsu said._

" _It isn't that easy Natsu.." Zeref said interrupting him. "I've already made our path"_

 _Zeref turns right. Natsu runs and makes the turn._

" _What do you mean!" Natsu shouts causing the water to splash against the rocks._

 _Natsu turns his head to the ocean. Him and Zeref are on a side of a small cliff and are walking on a trail._

" _We are different...we don't have the luxury in having adventures or fun" Zeref states. "There are things we can't have...like friends, they are a burden and make us weak"_

" _That's not true-" Natsu spoke._

" _But it is...if friends is what you want...go to Fairy tail...but know this, you won't be able to defeat me if you do...however, if you stay with me..your brother..your family...I can make you someone unstoppable.." Zeref said with a serious tone._

 _Natsu mouth opens slightly but closes right after. He didn't want to chose from being part of a guild where he can make friends and being with his brother because family to him means more. It's more important now since, their parents aren't with them anymore. They only have each other and Natsu does not want to leave his brother alone._

 _A soft chuckle came from Natsu._

" _Unstoppable uh.." Natsu said, crossing his arms._

" _That may be a little exaggerated" Zeref said with a nervous chuckle._

" _Well brother.." Natsu said, patting his back. "Make me unstoppable then"_

 _OOO_

 **Present**

"Igneel's father" Natsu said with a surprised expression.

"It is said in the book of secrets..that Nexus was killed by the dragon king, Acnologia...in the great dragon war 400 years ago...however, Nexus survived but barely...his body was nearly finished..so Nexus used whatever he had left and used the dragon sacred art...energy transfer..where he becomes magic itself and enters a body where he will lay dormant and feed off the energy from the body in order to repair himself"

"Is that even possible?" Natsu asked.

"...Once Nexus heals...he will get his revenge for his fallen dragons and take over the body and slowly transforming the body into a dragon...and go on a rampage to bring out Acnologia" he finishes. "The crimson slayer is code for the one that became Nexus host"

"And you think it's me" Natsu said nervously.

"There are signs to tell who is the crimson slayer...one would be...that" he said, pointing at Natsu's right hand.

Natsu looks at his hand and notice it covered in crimson fire. He didn't realize it before or felt the heat.

"Red fire...a sign of Nexus awakening..not sure how long will it be but..we won't let that happen" the bearded man shows his hand to Natsu. "..Natsu Dragneel..your judgement day is moved..in one day...you will be judge for your crimes and will be sentenced to death"

Natsu eyes widen and looks straight into the mans black eyes. He clenches his right fist and red fire swirls over his right arm.

"...it is sad, for you to be dealt with such a fate...take my hand" the man spoke calmly, with his hand shaking a bit. "There might be a way to change your fate...if you follow everything I say to you...we can free you from a curse and bring you back to your friends..you do wish to go back to Fairy tail"

The man feels Natsu's hand grip his, gently. A small smile appears on his face and pulls Natsu from the floor. The crimson fire slowly disappears from Natsu's arm.

OOO

"What happened?" Lucy asked with curiosity and fear towards how her master is acting.

"I can not speak that with you...there are things in the past that should not be brought back up now-" Makarov answered.

"But that letter is from Emilia of Fairy tail...which is for Natsu...what exactly are there connection!" Levy asked interrupting master, feeling impatient.

"Ya, I'm wondering that too" Lucy states.

Before Makarov can speak, Mira comes running down the stairs with a frighten expression.

"Natsu's judgement day is moved!" she shouts.

"What!?" Lucy said with a worried expression.

"To what day?" Master asked.

"Tomorrow" Mira answered.

"No, that's too soon" Lucy said shaking her head. "I'm not ready!"

Makarov didn't like this. He stares down at the book in his hands and looks at Lucy and Levy.

"Our discussion on this is over...Natsu needs us tomorrow" Makarov said and sighs. "I may also have some information about the crimson slayer too..so Lucy...don't worry, I know what you're doing is to help Natsu...but you should forget about Emilia.."

Makarov takes his first step on the stairs.

"Because, it will only lead you somewhere dark" he said, walking up the stairs.

Lucy eyelids close half way, looking at the floor. " _Forget about Emilia...how can I after learning she is from fairy tail also.."_ she thought, taking her celestial keys from off her belt. She looks at them. " _She is a celestial wizard like me"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Trial**

The ship moves along the stream smoothly, carrying some of the Fairy tail members. Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel and Master Makarov. The ship destination is the magic council building where Natsu's judgment will occur. They all didn't know what to say at the moment. All they can think of is Natsu's freedom.

Lucy can't stop trying to figure out possible ideas of how Natsu knows Emilia. She is sitting on a bench in a small room of the ship where Levy and Wendy were in too. Gajeel, Gray and Erza were with Master Makarov above deck.

"There it is" Erza points out seeing the magic council's building from the ship.

"So there's the salamander" Gajeel spoke, with his arms crossed.

"Unless he moved to another prison..he should be there" Gray states.

"I want you three to let me do the talking...whatever theories you have..just let me handle it" Makarov said with a serious expression.

"Hmm..do you have something that might clear Natsu's name?" Erza asked, curious.

"Possibly...might make the council reconsider Natsu" he answers.

"Did you found who the real crimson slayer is?" Gray asked.

"...no, but it isn't Natsu...I can tell you that much" Makarov said, staring at the council building deeply.

"Well, if whatever you have doesn't work...we can say that there isn't any blood on Natsu" Gajeel exclaims. "That is why you brought me and Wendy...with our nose being very sensitive to smell...we can tell the council Natsu doesn't reek of blood"

"Yes...that's another thing we have...dragon slayers" he responds.

"Hopefully we can bring Natsu out today" Erza said, feeling anxious.

Only a few minutes away, until they reach the place where Natsu's judgement occurs.

OOO

The group left their ship and starts walking along a paved path toward the magic council building. Lucy and Levy were next to each other behind the group.

"So are you going to mention Emilia?" Levy asked Lucy quietly.

"Not sure.." Lucy responds looking at the ground. "What will it do if i mention her?"

"Hmm..maybe might trigger Natsu" Levy states.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, turning her head to Levy with a confused expression.

"Well, Natsu will be in the room with us...you might have a chance to speak with him" Levy said with a smile. "You could find out who is Emilia from him"

"You're right" Lucy said with a smile appear on her face. "I get to see Natsu"

"Hehe...glad you're cheering up" Levy said with a grin. "You really aren't yourself without Natsu next to you"

"N-not true!" Lucy spoke with a faint blush.

The two girls turn their heads after hearing the doors,to the building, open. Once they step in, they were amazed seeing the floor clear and the walls sparkling like they were just cleaned. Pillars were wrapped with crystals shining brightly with the light coming through the glass windows on the walls.

"Wow, never knew how spacious this is" Gajeel said.

"Why doesn't our guild look this clean?" Gray states, envious.

"Because there isn't strippers or fire breathing dragons wanting to fight for no good reason" Erza answers, with a tick mark.

Gray looks away embarrassed while Wendy giggles. Levy couldn't stop gazing at the beauty.

"Come on everyone, time for us to go" Makarov spoke, walking towards another door.

"Right" Lucy nods following behind so does the others.

They reached a door with a sign above it saying, " _judgement hall"._ Makarov breathes in and out calming his nerves, preparing himself for what he must do. He opens the door and enters. Everyone else felt nervous at what will happen.

"I see you made it...welcome Fairy tail" said the grey bearded man above on a chair with his hat shadowing his eyes. "I'm..Gran Doma"

The room was huge, with the jury on one side of the room and the members of the magic council on the other while Gran Doma sits in the middle above a platform. Lahar was sitting near Gran Doma with his knights. Then there's Natsu in the center, handcuffed and staring at the ground.

Lucy spotted him, once she entered the room. She looked shocked wondering why he didn't greet them.

"Natsu" Wendy spoke, walking toward him but gets blocked by the railings in front of them. It was almost the same height as her but only up to her nose.

"Salamander, why not show some gratitude for us being here!" Gajeel shouts.

"Why don't we begin instead" Gran states placing his hands on his desk.

"Right.." Makarov said staring at him. "We are here to set Natsu free"

"And I'm here to lock him up...why don't you show your evidence proving Natsu isn't guilty" he asked.

"Hmhm…" Makarov said, facing the rest of the magic council. "The crimson slayer...not many know this but...there was something that happened years ago...involving the crimson slayer"

OOO

 _ **The Past**_

 _Zeref stands in front of a gate, built within a wall of rock. He can ear the sound of waves splashing against the oddly shaped rocks. The ocean was right behind him with big rocks blocking the water from getting in._

 _He touches the gate and letters glow along the bars. It opens and a gust of wind burst out. Natsu was next to him with goosebumps. He notices the writing._

" _Pandora?" he reads._

" _Once you enter Natsu...you will be faced with thoughts and voices" Zeref spoke turning to him. "This is Pandora...the purpose isn't what you imagine...it's more of a self reflection"_

" _So what do I do?" he said tilting his head._

" _You will find out" Zeref moves away from the gate._

" _Your not coming with me?" Natsu asked surprised._

" _I may have created it..but.." Zeref said, turning his head to the darkness within. "I'm afraid at what I'm going to see"_

" _Wow, something that scares you.." Natsu said gulping, looking straight into the darkness. "What are you going to be doing then?"_

" _Prepare for the future" Zeref said walking to his side. "I will be back when your done..good luck"_

 _Instantly, Zeref disappears from his side. Natsu can feel his hand shake but clenches it. He shakes his head and starts walking._

" _What is there to be scared of.." Natsu said, taking his first step inside._

 _The gate slams closed when Natsu fully enters causing him to jump slightly from the sudden bang. Once his thoughts are calmed, he realizes the small space. He touches the wall in front of him then on his sides._

" _This is pandora?" he said with disbelief._

 _He looks up noticing light coming down through the barred window. He leans against the wall of the room and slides down. He sits with his legs spread out._

" _He spent months on building this...really" Natsu said sighing. "Feels like i'm on time out…"_

 _Natsu stares at where he came in. Silence is all that he can hear. Nothing that Zeref mentioned. "Seems like it's time to play the waiting game" he thought closing his eyes._

 _OOO_

 **Present**

"What are you talking about?" Org spoke with confusion in his expression.

"This was back in the time of Fairy tail's history when the first master was alive...and in my younger years" Makarov exclaims.

Gran Doma leans back on his seat and listens closely at Makarov with interest.

"There was talk of the crimson slayer but back then...it wasn't someone...but something" Makarov said, shocking a few council members. "Created by the infamous dark mage..Zeref"

"Zeref!?" Michello said with a look of terror from the name. "How do you know of this!?"

Small chatter is heard by the council members and the rune knights about Zeref. Gran Doma didn't react hearing the name.

"Why are they acting up?" Lucy asked.

"Haven't you heard of Zeref..he's the most powerful mage around" Levy answers Lucy.

"Hmm...however, not much is known except that he broke a rule that should never be broken" Erza states. "Using taboo magic"  
"Really..what kind?" Lucy asked.

"Don't know" Erza said shaking her head. "But the magic council has been searching for him for years but they can't seem to locate him"

Their attentions turns back to Makarov who begins to speak again.

"There was an expedition...fairy tails top team back then were on a quest to find the dark mage himself" Makarov said in a serious tone. "Surprisingly..they succeeded but failed"

"How come we never heard of this!?" Michello shouts in anger.

"Because...what happen when they found him...was to be kept secret, not many knows it or remembers what happened" Makarov answers him.

"Interesting story but what does this have to do with the crimson slayer?" Gran doma asked trying to get back to the topic.

Natsu had his head turned to his master with curiosity. All he could think is that he is the crimson slayer after the surprise fire enveloped his hand. However, there's doubt in that idea and more questions.

"From the leader of the group...she gave us some information about a powerful being who will be both the end of this world and bring a new start to it.." Makarov states. "No name was given but a code...the crimson slayer...a being with power beyond magic"

Chatter arose from what he said along with confusion. Everyone can feel their hair stand on their skin.

"Beyond magic...like some god?" Lahar spoke with curiosity.

"Don't be ridiculous" Yajima states. "The only god is the legend Ankhseram even he doesn't exist"

"I don't know" Makarov states. "But even back then the crimson slayer was announced and by Zeref...and Natsu wasn't even alive during that time.."

"Which makes him not guilty" Erza said to himself and stares directly to Gran Doma.

Everyone had their eyes on him waiting for his answer but his hat was shadowing his eyes.

"The crimson slayer.." he said with a smirk appearing in his face. "You don't know what he is capable of.."

This surprised Makarov and a loud slam from a book echoes in the room. Gran Doma had his hand on the book of secrets.

"Thats.." Makarov said with a shocked expression.

"You recognized this book don't you...after.." Gran Doma said, opening the book to the first page, revealing a hazel colour Fairy tail emblem in the middle of the page below the title with the Author's name written within it. "Emilia Fireheart...a former member I presume"

"Emilia.." Lucy said to herself surprised to see her name and turned to Natsu who stared at the name.

"How did you get that book!?" Makarov asked raising his voice.

"It called me...for some odd reason I was drawn to this book..it holds a lot of information..things not even the magic council knows" Gran Doma states. "What kind of secrets exactly are you hiding...is it all in this book…"

Gran Doma closes it and turns it to its back side. Makarov notice it didn't have a back cover.

"If so...I would like to have the other half of it?" Gran Doma asked, narrowing his eyes to Makarov. "I think it holds more and better secrets"

Makarov glares at Gran Doma and clenches his fist. " _I thought we destroyed that book"_ he thought.

"Master...do you know that book?" Wendy asked shyly.

"Must be important if it has you burning your eyes at the chairman" Gajeel spoke.

"Emilia…" Lucy said her name again. " Natsu!"

"Lucy.." Natsu said softly turning to her.

"Do you know Emilia?" She asked him.

"...who?" Natsu responds with a confused expression.

"What?" Lucy said surprised.

Natsu feels a pulse in his chest. He can feel something burning inside his chest.

"Hot hot!" Natsu shouts touching his chest randomly, ripping his coat.

"Natsu, whats wrong?" Gray asked confused why he's stripping.

"It burns!" Natsu shouts ripping his coat off, causing the girls except Erza to blush.

Wendy covers her face with her hands blushing madly. Lucy tried not staring directly at him. However, her curiosity caused her to look slightly. She can see his muscular chest pulsing. She soon hears gasps and wonders why. She looks more at Natsu and notices a scar going from his left shoulder down to his waist.

"When did this get here?" Natsu said, looking at the scar that burns.

"Wow, thats some scar.." Gajeel states, gazing at it. "Looks like it came from a blade"

"Or a sword" Erza states recognizing it.

Suddenly, a bright glow came from Natsu's hand and crimson fire burst out covering his whole arm.

"Red fire." Levy said never seeing such colour.

"You may be you right about the crimson slayer...gives us the more reason to put him behind bars...and these flames by Natsu is prove that he is the crimson slayer" Gran doma said, rising from his seats.

"What no!" Makarov said shocked.

"How can you explain his fire...you know the chapter about the crimson dragon emperor Nexus right?" Gran asked. "So this is over...Natsu will be place in prison until his final day"

"You can't do this!" Lucy said raising his voice. "He's innocent!"

"Lucy.." Natsu said quietly, surprised.

"Its final!" Gran shouts causing a pulse of energy to leave him and the rune knights to stand.

Wendy and Gajeel eyes widen and shivers a little. Erza and Gray looks at the rune knights walking to Natsu.

The magic council members stands and faces fairy tail.

"Your job is done here...you all must leave here now" they said together.

"No.." Lucy said to them with her keys glowing.

"We can't just let them take him, Master" Erza tells him while seeing Natsu being carried away.

"Tch" Makarov said, staring at the ground.

Lucy makes the first move and runs over the railing to Natsu but is blocked by Lahar who looks down at her.

"Get out of my way" she said in anger.

"Sorry, I won't let you anywhere near him" Lahar tells her. "He's a killer-"

Lahar is met with a smack at his left cheek by Lucy who glares at him.

"He's no killer" she said with an angry tone.

Lahar shows no pain in his expression. He looks straight into Lucy's eye with a glare. He turns around and walks away from her. Lucy exhales loudly, breaking out of her tough girl act.

Gran Doma walks out from his seat and shifts his eyes to the Fairy tail members then to the exit.

"Gajeel.." Wendy spoke, tugging at his shirt.

"Ya.." Gajeel states, staring at Gran. "something reeks"

The door closes behind Gran Doma.

OOO

 _ **Past**_

 _Zeref returns to his village and heard footsteps. He looks in front of him, spotting three hooded figures._

" _Finally we found you" Said a female voice coming from the first figure in front of the two others._

" _Who might you three be?" Zeref asked._

 _The three uncovers their hoods. Blond hair women is revealed with dark brown eyes. She had a light brown vest on with grey skin tight shorts up to the knee. She had a white long sleeve shirt underneath her vest. She had brown leather boots._

 _The second figure was a male with grey hair, gelled back a little with silver pants and a black raincoat opened with a navy blue shirt underneath with shoes. His eye's were brown._

 _The third is a female with light brown hair, sleeveless shirt that is coloured lime green and jean pants with black boots up to her ankle. Her eyes were blue._

 _The three raises their forearm, showing Zeref the fairy tail's emblem. Orange, Blue and Yellow._

" _Your from Fairy tail.." Zeref said not surprised._

" _I'm Emilia Fireheart...the leader of Stellarhearts...and we came for you" Emilia said with a smirk, pointing her index finger at him._

 _OOO_


	5. Chapter 5

**Trapped/Light**

Natsu walks in a dark hallway with the rune knights at his sides. Lahar was behind him. Torches were lit and pinned against the wall, lighting the hallway. Natsu is stilled cuffed and unable to use his magic.

" _What was Master talking about"_ Natsu thought confused. He didn't understand anything of what Master Makarov was saying. The crimson slayer. That name keeps returning in his mind and it isn't just that. He clenches his hands remembering a certain smell.

"Stop" Lahar said, snapping Natsu out of his thoughts.

Natsu turned his head to the right and notice a barred door. He figures this is his new cell. He looks down at his hands.

"How long will I be in here?" Natsu asked not turning to Lahar.

"Until Gran doma declared otherwise" Lahar tells him, opening the door for him.

Natsu can feel a cool breeze come out from his cell. He shivers a little and slowly enters it. Once in, he turns his head back to Lahar who shuts the door causing a bang to echo in his cell that had no light. He could hardly see what's in front of him.

"Now I'm all alone" Natsu spoke and walks further in his cell.

OOO

Lucy is seen outside of the building with Levy and the others.

"I'm going to bring Natsu out" Lucy said with a brave face.

"What!? You crazy?" Levy said shocked.

"Maybe.." Lucy said with a straight expression. "But something doesn't feel right"

"You have a point there" Gajeel said in a serious tone. "I smell blood"

"What do you mean?" Makarov asked.

"It wasn't until Gran Doma got angry that the smell came to be" Wendy spoke.

"The blood you smell came from the head chairmen?" Lucy asked, with a surprised expression.

"Ya, I think Natsu smelt it too" Gajeel states.

"If that's the case...what does this mean?" Erza asked.

"There's something wrong" Gray said looking at the magic council building. "We need to get back in there"

"I think Gray's right" Levy said to everyone. "We can get more answers if we see Gran Doma"

"Are you children insane...this is the magic council!" Makarov said, sweating. "We can cause Natsu more trouble-"

"Natsu is already declared guilty...what we do now won't change that" Lucy said, with a serious tone. "However...if Wendy and Gajeel smelled blood that wasn't on Natsu...that means..Gran Doma is framing Natsu"

"Do you think he knows something about the Crimson Slayer?" Levy said with curiosity.

"Or could he be working with him" Erza said, with interest.

"Thats impossible" Makarov said shaking his head.

"Well we won't know here…" Gray said stepping forward toward the doors of the building. "We need to speak with Gran Doma"

They all nod except Makarov who is debating whether the action they are about to make is a good one. However, remembering about Gran Doma having half of the book of secrets, gives him an excuse to see him.

"Alright...lets go" Makarov said walking forward.

Soon everyone enters back into the building.

OOO

A screen appears in front of Gran Doma showing a image of the fairy tail members entering his building. He taps his fingers on his desk. The door to his room opens, Lahar enters.

"Natsu is in his cell…" Lahar tells him.

"Good..and are your men in place" He asked with his hat covering his eyes.

"Yes...there still In Magnolia but may I ask why?, if we already have the crimson slayer in custody, what reason is there to leave the rest of my squad there?" Lahar asked.

"Because...we don't have the crimson slayer" he said simply.

"What?" Lahar said surprised.

"Things didn't go according to my plan" Gran Doma said scratching the back off his head. "Instead of getting who I wanted..we got someone that doesn't really matter...is so I thought"

Gran Doma stands from his seat and takes his hat off and pulls his beard. Lahar eyes widen in shock.

"Who are you!?" Lahar states, placing his hand on his waist, with an angry expression.

The desk gets kicked toward Lahar and smashes in front of him. Lahar spots Gran Doma laying on his stomach. A foot steps on his back belonging to the young man with the messy black hair and black orb eyes. He had a black vest with no shirt underneath. Grey pants and a sweater wrapped around his waist.

Lahar raises his hand in front of him but is stopped by a kick to his stomach into the wall. He slides down, leaving a small crater in the wall. He looks up at the man.

"Slayer…" he answers him with a evil grin.

"How did you get here in the magic council?" Lahar said unfamiliar with the name.

"Wasn't that hard...most of them were corrupted from the building especially..the old guy" Slayer said, looking at Gran Doma on the ground. "He didn't follow what I told him which cost him his life"

"You killed him…" Lahar said glaring at him. "You won't get away with this...once I tell-"

"The rest of the council is under the influence of the darkness" Slayer said with a ball of darkness over his palm. "Just like the rest of your rune knights...their slaves to it"

"Thats impossible.." Lahar said not believing him.

"It is...and your next" Slayer states, appearing in front of him and puts his hand through his chest.

"Argh!" Lahar said feeling like something entering him.

"Give in to your negative emotions...let the darkness in and take over...it can give you power" Slayer whispers in his ear.

Lahar couldn't think straight or move. His vision is getting fuzzy too. He didn't know whats wrong with him. His mind is beginning to fog and the light in his eyes begins to disappear.

"Now then.." Slayer walks away from Lahar. "Time to get the real crimson slayer"

Lahar stands with his eyes filled with darkness. Slayer walks toward Gran Doma but starts to feel the force again. His hands shake.

"Can't believe I had to handle this...whatever magic created this barrier should be destroyed" Slayer said with a displeased expression. "Oh well, I don't have to be here anymore…since"

Slayer turns around and walks toward the doors. Lahar follows him.

"It will be gone soon enough" Slayer said with a evil grin.

OOO

Lucy and the group walks the empty hallway with no knight in sight.

"Shouldn't there be guards looking for us?" Gray asked, turning his head from left to right.

"They must know we are here" Erza states, not seeing any of the knights.

"Whats that noise" Wendy said with her ears twitching.

"Some buzzing sound" Gajeel said hearing the same noise. "No more like a beebing sound"

"Uh?" Levy said confused what they are talking about.

Her eye's spot something blinking against a pillar. Everyone starts noticing the blinking red lights on each of the pillars.

"This can't be" Makarov said with a worried expression. "We need to get out of here!"

The rest figured out what the red blinking light is. They all start running toward the exit, hearing the buzzing noise getting louder.

"Why are these bombs here" Gray asked, looking straight ahead.

"Don't know but this place is about to go boom!" Gajeel states worried.

"The sound is getting louder...does that mean its about to go off" Levy said scared.

"Everyone focus on running now" Erza said leading the group but is surprised to see the entrance blocked with purple coloured stone.

"That's-" Lucy said recognizing the stone. "Sapphire!"

OOO

Natsu sits against the wall with a plain expression. " _The crimson slayer...who exactly is he"_ he thought. The discussion in his trial all were about the crimson slayer who the thought it was him until Makarov disproved it. Natsu knows his master never lies, so the only one that is lying would be the man who he smelled blood from.

"Gran Doma...that bastard...he got into my head" Natsu said, clenching his hands.

" _Why..do I have to be here"_

"That is the question of the day...what is it..that I am trapped here" Natsu said looking up.

" _What is the point for me being here alone if I can do so much out there"_

"I need to escape"

" _But I can't..not yet"_

"Why do I feel.." Natsu states looking at his shaking hand. "Scared…"

" _Why am I shaking…"_

"Is it because I'm alone.." Natsu said with his eyes beginning to fade.

" _No..its something else…"_

"What is it.." Natsu said softly.

" _My head hurts.."_

"Uh..why…" Natsu said, placing his hand on his head.

" _Am I just weak..is what he said true.."_

"Who said what true.." Natsu said with a surprised in his expression.

OOO

 _ **Past**_

" _Weak...is it because I want friends.." Natsu said staring deeply at his hand. "Or is it more…"_

 _OOO_

"Something more different…" Natsu said to himself. "Family…"

OOO

" _No...fame" Natsu said with a soft chuckle._

 _OOO_

"No...what is it that I want.." Natsu spoke until hearing a banging noise snapping out of his thoughts.

He can hear it on the other side of his cell.

"Is anyone there!?" He shouts.

The banging noise grows louder with Natsu feeling a little anxious. He tries breaking his handcuffs.

"P-please answer me!" Natsu yells with fear in his voice.

It is odd to Natsu, hearing his voice sounding like that. He isn't sure if he ever sounded, desperate. Something about his cell is constricting him but not physically. Its like something grabbing him from the inside. He can't see or do anything about it which makes him uneasy. Powerless to stop whatever is causing this feeling to occur.

"Hey!" Natsu yells.

A bang came after Natsu's yell but much louder than the others. Natsu starts sweating and feels goosebumps all over his arms.

"..what do you want?" said a male voice through the walls.

" _To be free"_

"help...I-I need help..please!" Natsu said, standing up from the ground. "I'm being framed and need to get out to!"

"Why can't you do it yourself?" replies the male voice.

" _Because I'm weak"_

"Shut up" Natsu said to himself in anger.

"uh...I have no reason to help you" said the male voice who continues to bang against the wall.

"Why!?" Natsu shouts, stepping forward.

"..your a stranger.."

"I'm a stranger?" Natsu said softly.

"ya...I don't know who framed you...or who you are...I just know one thing"

"That is?" Natsu asked curious.

"Who I am...and the type of person I am too" the male answers. "I'm no hero who just helps a random stranger...I do whatever I want"

Natsu eyes widen in shock.

OOO

" _That's the answer…" Natsu said slowly standing up from the ground with his hair covering his eyes._

 _OOO_

 _ **Past**_

 _Outside of the Pandora prison, a conversation between mages occurs. Zeref shows a small smirk towards Emilia._

" _For me...do you plan to capture me?" Zeref asked with a serious expression._

" _...maybe" Emilia states with her teammates taking a step forward at her sides._

" _If you know me...you should know" Zeref said with his hands being covered with black magical energy. "I am superior-"_

 _Zeref stops talking after Emilia appears inches away from his face and punches his gut. He smashes into the rock wall. He slowly raises his head and is met with two sharp objects on both sides._

" _We can handle it" The grey haired male grins holding one of the swords._

" _Don't underestimate us" said the brunette holding the other sword._

 _Emilia stands behind the two with a glow in her eyes. A smile appears on her face._

" _Tristan and Sara...be on alert" Emilia states, with her eyes locked on Zeref. "He's planning something"_

 _An explosion occurs in front of the two who jumped before it happened. Zeref walks out of the smoke with a serious expression on his face._

" _I see Mavis done well.." Zeref states. "So tell me...whats wrong with her?"_

 _Tristan and Sara lower their weapons. Emilia stands amazed that he knew why they came for him. However, there is still a part of her that wants to know how powerful Zeref is._

 _Zeref can feel the wind getting restless. A glow outlines around Emilia who stares deeply into his eyes. A sudden burst of energy passes Zeref who shows a surprised expression. His clothing sways by the force of power Emilia is letting out. The ground underneath her starts to crack._

" _Those eyes.." Zeref said softly, unable to resist them._

 _He feels something behind them. Something powerful and deep. He can even say a power that is equal to his own. However, in this case it's more lighter._

" _Your a celestial mage" Zeref states with his hair swaying._

" _Yes I am.." Emilia answers him._

" _The light magic" he said softly, releasing his magic that surrounds his body trapping him in a sphere that is see through. "Seems Mavis trained you"_

" _Just like you trained her of course…" Emilia said with a small smile. "Hard to believe when she told us about her story with you"_

" _Is it.." Zeref said, not wavering from her magic still active._

" _Now since you were her teacher...you wouldn't mind helping your student" Emilia states placing her hands on her hips._

" _I wasn't her teacher nor she was my student-" Zeref replies._

" _Yet taught her magic…" Emilia said with a serious expression. "She also told us about the curse"_

" _If you came to me for the purpose of releasing her from the curse…" Zeref said, his eyes shadowed by his hair. "Sadly, your voyage was for nothing..I haven't found the magic to get rid of the curse"_

" _Hmm" Emilia said, showing a frown turning off her magic. "I already knew that...that isn't' the reason why we came here"_

" _So what is it then?" Zeref asked, doing the same._

" _..hmph" Emilia said, showing a bright smile. "Do you believe...in Fairies?"_

 _OOO_

 **Present**

Right outside of the building, Slayer is seen with a woman beside him with violet long hair and a purple dress.

"And you said my plan wasn't going to work" Slayer spoke with a smirk.

"It didn't...you put the wrong person in prison" Sapphire said in a serious tone.

"True.." Slayer said crossing his arms behind his head. "The one that we are going for is still out there…"

"He will find you..that's for certain" Sapphire tells him.

"By that time...I would have won this game of ours" Slayer states with a grin.

"The crimson slayer...from the book you gave me..its interesting how it perfectly fits him...but what does that mean?"

"It only means..our battle will be an interesting one" Slayer answers grinning wider, walking away from Sapphire. "And taking that power from him will feel amazing"

"In this world you both are equal...you both don't have knowledge of this world or what it contains-" Sapphire said turning to Slayer.

"Which is why...I have to copy him...but either way..my power is still greater than his" Slayer said, clenching his fist.

"Hmm...we have to see that then..I'll meet you in the kingdom of Fiore" Sapphire tells him before vanishing in purple smoke.

"There still a few things I need to do here…" Slayer states with darkness in his eyes.

He disappears in black smoke.

 _OOOO_

Sorry for the wait :0, was busy with college stuff. But more to come….


	6. Chapter 6

**Visitor/Memories**

 _ **Past**_

 _Zeref stands quiet, looking at Emilia deeply. The sound around him felt like it froze. The sun sets in the horizon._

" _I think he's doesn't understand?" Tristan whispers to Sara._

" _Give it a minute…" Sara whispers back._

" _Times ticken.." Emilia states with a serious expression._

" _...for you to ask that...means you met her?" Zeref asked._

" _No...not yet at least but Mavis mention that she saw a fairy...along with you" she replies, sensing something grace her skin. "Your afraid.."_

" _What?" Zeref asked, surprised at her comment._

" _I can feel a change in your magic" she states. "Just like how Mavis felt when she told us about the fairy"_

" _How much did she tell you about the fairy?" Zeref asked, feeling uneasy._

" _Just that it's real" Emilia said, stepping forward. "And the future..about the skies turning blood red and a door will open to bring a change to our world...the crimson slayer"_

 _Suddenly, pieces land come out of the ground, forming a wall behind Zeref whose fingers were moving. Tristan and Sara were confused on what he is doing. Emilia stands unfazed with his action._

" _Forget what you heard...it will only bring misery.." Zeref states, in a serious tone._

" _We can't….just like we can't save Mavis from her curse but we can help her with her wish" Emilia exclaims._

" _Wish?" Zeref said confused._

" _She gave us a mission to find you and bring you back to Fairy tail...so you can be the next guild master" Emilia tells him._

 _Zeref eyes widen in shock, unable to speak. He would never imagine a day that he was going to become a guild master or the fact Mavis would suggest that he would._

" _She believes..when that future comes..you would have the power to stop it along with the guild.." Emilia tells him._

" _What your saying..can never happen" Zeref states._

" _Why not-" Emilia said, shocked seeing Zeref raise his hand to her._

 _A black magic circle appears in front of Zeref's palm whose eyes are deep red. Tristan and Sara were about to use their weapons until they see Emilia's hand sway saying no._

" _The crimson slayer does not involve me….I know my future, now leave from here!" Zeref said, raising his voice._

 _A pulse of magic pushes the three a little. Emilia wipes her left arm horizontally at Zeref. A shining light flies toward Zeref who freezes it in time then crushing it with his magic._

" _ **Black darkness..reign over this land, extinguish the light"**_ _Zeref cast his spell, raising his left hand up in the air._

 _Above the three, a circle made up of darkness appears. Spikes form within it and starts to fall on them._

 _Emilia kept her eyes on Zeref. A magic glow comes from her and spreads toward the spikes._

" _ **Unending light...protect the good and the weak"**_ _Emilia said, creating a shield made up from her magic protecting her friends and herself. "Zeref..you should know already...light magic is stronger against yours"_

" _Hmph..not always.." Zeref states, clenching his left hand._

 _Instead of falling, the spikes stretch within the dark hole, to her shield. It pierces her shield, but just the tip made it in. Emilia, bites her lip feeling the pressure._

" _Emilia..seems like talking to him failed" Tristan said behind her._

" _Should we knock him out" Sara suggests._

" _No..not yet" Emilia states with her eyes glowing. "Zeref...this isn't the end..we will keep coming for you and asking you to join...if we have to fight and defeat you..so be it...if we end up losing...we will just have to become stronger and challenge you again...and again-"_

" _Is that so.." Zeref said, with his hair covering his eyes. "So...die!"_

 _Pressure was added to the spikes that broke Emilia's shield. The sound of metal hitting against each other is heard._

" _Yin and yang...I summon you!" Emilia said, holding two keys colour black and white._

 _White smoke covers the three. Two giant eels appears one coloured black and the other white. They wrap themselves around the three and use their bodies to protect them from the spikes that broke in contact with their bodies._

" _I don't plan on dying...not until we bring you to Fairy tail!" Emilia shouts._

" _Tch.." Zeref said, clenching his teeth. "It won't change...if I come or help...it won't change the future…"_

" _Why do you feel that way?" Emilia asked._

" _because….I encountered that Fairy again and this time...she shown me more" Zeref states. "The crimson slayer is one to be feared...but there is others...including"_

 _Zeref clenches his right fist in the middle of his chest and looks down._

" _myself…"Zeref finishes, with a imagine of Acnologia appearing in his mind, a man with crimson fire covering him and another figure floating that is shadowed. He stands in the center facing a familiar face who grins at him._

" _What.." Tristan and Sara both spoke in shock._

 _Zeref snaps from his thoughts hearing them. He moves his arms slowly, and slams his hands together but a hand cuts in between them. He looks at the owner of the hand._

" _Emilia…" Zeref spoke glaring at her. "Never knew I would meet another powerful celestial mage again"_

" _Heh...we aren't finished" Emilia said with a smirk._

 _OOO_

" _I am Natsu..Dragneel" he said within the pandora prison._

 _He had his arms on his knees with his head down. He kept on repeating his name in his mind. He couldn't stop._

 _He starts to get imagines in his head. A man and a woman sitting in the table with smiles on their faces. Zeref was next to him but looks younger. That imagine soon burns by the fire coming down from the sky. He can see his brother crying so much and screaming._

" _Grugh" Natsu said, feeling his chest burn._

 _He breathes heavily. He falls forward on his arms. More imagines soon came involving Igneel and Zeref along with other kids. Unfamiliar to him and a woman with blond coloured hair._

" _These are…" Natsu states. "My memories"_

 _OOO_

 **Present**

Natsu stands in his cell, without anything to say to the guy behind the walls. He looks down at his hands and clenches them.

"I need to get out!" Natsu shouts, throwing a punch to his cell door.

He throws another one, causing a banging noise to echo in his cell. His anger is being brought out by his frustration with his strength. He's weak and doesn't know how to become stronger. He punches the door again and again, causing his knuckles to become red. The pain doesn't faze him. In fact, the more pain he feels, he throws another powerful punch.

He had his teeth clenched together, holding in the noise that wants to come out. He leans against the cell, with his arms perpendicular to the door. He had his head against his forearms. He can feel sweat slide down his temples. He breaths roughly, trying to draw out his magic. Even the crimson fire but no good.

"LET ME OUT!" Natsu roars within his cell, banging it loudly using both his forearms.

He walks back a little and trips. He hits the back of his cell and slides down. " _I need power...please…"_ Natsu thought clenching his hands, seeing some blood on his knuckles with the help of the little light coming down through a small opening above he can't see.

His ears twitches after hearing footsteps echo outside his cage.

OOO

 **In Magnolia**

Elfman looks out the window of the guild, noticing rune knights walking toward them. He is confused why they are here since Natsu was taken already. There isn't any reason for them to visit them.

"What's wrong Elfman?" Cana asked sitting at the nearby table with a jug of beer next to her.

"The rune knights are here" he answers her.

"Really.." Cana said with a pissed off expression and drinks her beer. "What else are they going to take from us"

"They probably here to give us news about Natsu's judgement" Bisca suggest.

"Possibly..why not we ask" Mira said walking into the conversation.

She starts walking toward the guild doors feeling uneasy. She fears the news the knights might bring. She hoped it all went well.

OOO

 _ **Past**_

" _The prophecy about the crimson slayer...if the fairy did tell you more about it..are you planning anything to counter it?" Emilia asked with a serious expression to Zeref._

" _By that you mean the crimson slayer" he replies._

" _He's a threat is all I know and so does Mavis...you probably think so too..and thought of a way to stop him as well" Emilia states._

" _...hmm..I don't know...the crimson slayer is a mystery...for all we know it could not even be human" Zeref exclaims. "Yet...if we ever met...I do have something that would stand against it"_

" _Hmm.." Emilia said, moving away from Zeref._

 _She walks passed her friends with her hands behind her back. She looks up at the night sky, feeling the wind run through her hair._

" _Alright..we're done here" she spoke._

" _What!? That's all?" Tristan asked shocked, not wanting to go._

" _If she said we're done then we are now come on" Sara said, pulling on the back of Tristan's collar and walks to Emilia._

" _Zeref...where did you last see the Fairy?" Emilia asked turning her head to him._

" _...Why do you want to know?" he asked curious._

" _because...I want to find her" she simply said._

" _Find her...do you still want to know more about the crimson slayer?" Zeref asked._

" _Yes..and also..much more...she's a mythical creature, who actually exist!" she said with excitement in her tone. "Who wouldn't want to look for it"_

" _Not us…" Sara said with a smile. "We live for the adventure...and finding a fairy is on our list"_

" _I wonder how many missions we have to do to afford travel and food" Tristan said, sighing._

" _We will find out once we head back to the guild" Sara said beginning to drag Tristan._

" _Zeref..remember our guild doors are open for you" Emilia tells him warmly and starts walking with Sara._

 _Zeref stares at the back of Emilia until he can no longer see her. He turns around, to the direction where he left Natsu in. His eyes widen after sensing a burst of magic._

" _Natsu" he said to himself with a worried expression and runs._

 _OOO_

" _My parents...Igneel...Anna.." Natsu said with his hand on his face. "It's all coming back to me"_

 _He was sitting on the floor with one knee up while is right elbow rests on it. He starts hearing footprints from the outside. He looks through the cracks in his right hand to look at the cell door with half lid eyes. He can hear it being unlocked. It slowly opens._

 _OOO_

 **Present**

The cell door opens and Natsu raises his head to the black hair male before him.

"Natsu Dragneel...we finally meet" he said with a evil grin.

A familiar scent enters Natsu's nose. He realizes it is the same blood he smelled in the judgment room. His eyes widen in shock. His expression soon changes into anger and jumps toward him.

"You!..who are you!?" Natsu shouts throwing his fist at him.

"Slayer and…" he answers, dodging his punch then elbowing his back with force.

Natsu slams into the ground. Slayer grabs one of his arms and steps on his back. He looks down at Natsu with excitement.

"Arghh!" Natsu said surprised he moved so quickly.

"I'm sorry and not sorry that you ended up here...this was meant for someone else but...to be honest.." Slayer said, pressing down on his back causing him to grunt. "I never knew you had a similar power to him…"

"Grr...wait..you know who is the crimson slayer?" Natsu asked.

"I do...we know each other in a personal level but enough about me...let's talk about you" Slayer exclaims, slightly bending his arm.

"AHHH...GET OFF! YOU BASTARD!" Natsu shouts in anger and in pain.

"I hear you hurt one of my comrades...a girl named Sapphire...she can't remember what exactly happen but knows you were involved" Slayer tells him.

"I dont know a Sapphire?" Natsu said confused.

"She may not look tough but from the look of you...you dont either" Slayer states.

Natsu clenches his teeth, getting angry by the minute by him. He can feel his blood boil.

"Not many people are capable of defeating her..since she controls the power of darkness very well...instead of becoming its slave...she uses it...not many people are able to do that..because most are weak" Slayer said, throwing Natsu's arm to the ground and moves off him.

Natsu gets up from the ground and grabs his arm. His fire starts seeping out from him. It glows dark and his face is filled with anger. Slayer just grins at him.

"What an expression...fits you well..I can also see..something else within you" Slayer said looking closely into Natsu's eyes. "A dormant power maybe...no, its something dark-"

"Shut up.." Natsu said in a cold tone. "I'm going to end you"

A wave of fire comes out from Natsu to Slayer who stays still. His expression doesn't change even though he can feel part of his body burning.

"You feel it dont you..the power that comes from your darkest emotions" Slayer said with a creepy expression. "Give in to it…"

A claw made of fire heads to Slayer who bends back, dodging it but feels the heat coming off it. He soon see's Natsu's cold dark eyes. Slayer jumps away from Natsu who stands with one arm enveloped by fire.

"Your dangerous…"Slayer tells him. "I can feel something grow deep within you..and with that...I have something to show you"

OOO

Mira opens the guild doors and is met with the rune knights who stands a few inches away.

"um..How can I help you?" she asked kindly.

OOO

"Its about you friends.." Slayer said calmly.

"My friends?" Natsu asked with his eyes returning to normal.

"The group that came to your judgement are still in the building...and the rest are at your guild...however...unfortunately…" Slayer said with his hair shadowing his eyes with a small smirk on his face. "..accidents do happen"

Two pieces of paper are thrown by Slayer, slowly falling to the ground in front of Natsu whose eyes follow it. His pupils shrinks.

OOO

Magical circles appear in front of the rune knights that frighten Mira.

"No" Mira said with a shocked expression knowing what's going to happen next.

OOO

Lucy and the group, are surrounded in blinking lights that began blinking rapidly until each one exploded.

OOO

"W-whats this?" Natsu asked, falling onto his knees.

"I wonder...if you know how long you've been in there…" Slayer said, slowly walking away from him. "A lot has happened"

Natsu couldn't believe his eyes. He had the newspaper in front of him. ' _The Fairy tail guild destroyed with the members in it',_ one reads and the other, ' _the magic council building destroyed'._ Each showing the visual images of the disasters. Tears slides down Natsu's cheeks, staining the floor.

"Having friends is a sign of weakness…" Slayer said, that echoes in the cell. "They hold you back...it's better not to have them in the first place..I did you a favor-"

"YOU-" Natsu said raising his head to him with bloodshot eyes and a dark shade of orange fire consuming him.

OOO

"Boom" Slayer said to himself already outside.

An explosion occurs behind him. He felt the shock wave pass him. Rocks went flying into the forest and ocean. Slayer continues to walk with a small grin on his face.

"Time for the capital..the final phase" he said to himself.

OOO

 _Past_

 _The door opens, revealing Zeref._

" _Natsu" he spoke._

 _Natsu stands on his two feet, right in front of him._

" _I can understand why...you didn't want to be here" Natsu spoke. "...you would have to relive the memories of the past and the feelings that came with it.."_

 _Zeref eyes widen in surprise, seeing Natsu crying but his expression does not show sadness._

" _I remember...everything" Natsu tells him. "Lets spar again and this time…"_

 _Zeref feels Natsu's shoulder against his chest. He turns his head to Natsu who looks back with a cold expression._

" _I won't lose"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Kidnapped part 1**

The news spread all over Fiore about the attack on Fairy tail and the magic council. Panic is experienced in many areas, fearing that the crimson slayer was the cause of both attacks and is on the loose.

In Crocus, Toma E. Fiore, the king, issued the capture of the villain who caused the destruction. He summoned his army of knights to guard his city, in case the villain targets them next. He also sent a few out of the city to other parts of Fiore, in search of the villain, the crimson slayer known as Natsu.

However, there is another problem the king is faced. He is seen sitting on his throne, with his secretary of state, Zash Caine who stands in front of him.

"My king, how is the princess?" he asked in a worried tone. "I hear that she is ill"

"Hmm.." he replies, looking down at his lap with sadness in his expression. "We have her on medication but the doctors doesn't know what she has"

"Really, how long has this gone on?" he asked.

"Not sure myself.." the king answers, staring in a random direction. "Ever since that day, she hasn't acted herself but when the news about the crimson slayer first appeared...her condition changed"

"Hmm...odd" Zash states.

"She's in her room now, resting in bed...I hope whatever ills her goes away" the king said in a sad tone.

OOO

Princess, Hisui, is seen laying in her bed with the curtains of her room closed but some sunlight enters through the small opening. She had a purple sleeping gown on with one of the straps below her shoulder. Her hair was a mess, spread out on her pillow. Sweat slides down her face and her skin was pale. She had her right arm on her stomach. She felt pain there the most.

"W-whats happening to me" she said weakly, with half lid eyes.

It was hard to explain what she is under. She could say a fever but no. The way she is feeling now is different. She doesn't feel cold or hot. The only thing she feels is pain in her stomach. It couldn't be food poisoning or she would be barfing her eyes out. As well as a certain memory keeps popping in her head that she didn't want to remember. It felt like a battle she is fighting in her head.

What makes this day worse would be the terrible news she was given. She shifts her eyes to the newspaper, on her night table right next to a picture frame shadowed, she read this morning.

"Fairy tail-" she spoke softly, remembering a certain small red haired girl. "Please be ok"

OOO

Clouds start covering the skies of Croctus. At the entrance, Slayer can be seen entering, wearing light gray bagged pants. A black and gray vest. He looks directly at the castle in the distance with his dark orb eyes. A small smile appears on his face.

"You seem to be new here?" said a elderly citizen.

"I am indeed...a visitor from a far away land" Slayer said, bowing to him like a fool. "To see an old friend"

"Oh..this friend must be important to you if you came all this way to see her" he responds.

"Correct..she has something I want from her" Slayer said, walking past the old man.

"Well I hope you find her" the old man said, waving to him.

Slayer continues to walk forward and senses something odd. Other than the familiar energy of darkness he feels, there is another feeling lurking underneath him. He fears it might threaten his plan but doesn't know for certain. Just like this world he finds himself in. A magical world surprisingly exist.

Walking through the city, he had his hair covering his eyes. He may not show it but he is frustrated. The people he passes by, makes him angry. All he can imagine is releasing his power an attacking them. However, one thing is holding him back. The fact that he does not know magic and the majority of the people in this world do. He hates to be weak.

The citizens move away from Slayer's path seeing his cold dark glare. He can feel his energy growing restless. But, that isn't a bad sign since it only proves one thing. The person he is searching for his near. A evil grin appears.

Who cares if he doesn't know magic, he is still strong and powerful than anyone here. The darkness inside him will keep growing every time he turns someone into slaves. Only, the strong can control it but even they get consumed by the corruption.

Slayer stops and raises his head to the castle. " _The princess from his past...its time to collect what was put in you"_ he thought.

OOO

"Ahahh!..pfff" Lucy screams hitting the floor and soon everyone else falls on top of her. "OUCH!"

"What happened.." Levy said rubbing her temple, sitting on the ground.

"Shouldn't we all be dead" Gajeel states confused.

"Thankfully, we were able to open the gate to bring you all through" Said Leo standing in front of them with a smile.

"Leo!" Lucy said shocked and notice all her celestial spirits. "Everyone!"

"Yet again, you couldn't save yourself" Aquarius spoke shaking her head.

"It was a surprise attack" Erza states with a serious expression. "We didn't see it coming and were unable to act"

"Who planted those bombs?" Wendy spoke still shock from what happened.

"Gran Doma?" Gray said wondering the same.

"Possibly but why would he destroy his own building if he is the chairman of it" Makarov exclaims.

"Sapphire.." Lucy said remembering what happened before they enter the celestial world. "She was there…"

"So this was her doing" Erza said with a angry expression.

"Who's Sapphire?" Gajeel asked.

"A old client who betrayed us and tricked us into a game of hers...she tried turning us into slaves of the darkness" Gray tells him.

(from prequel to this one)

"She could have controlled Gran Doma with the darkness.." Erza states.

"But what's the point?" Levy asked curious. "Destroying the magic council building and us in it...what is she after"

"She told us that she wants to consume this world in darkness and make everyone a slave to it but…" Erza said rubbing her chin with her fingers. "I think there is someone else helping her...the way things went down… it isn't like her"

"So that means Natsu was a victim in all this if Sapphire is involved" Lucy said with a smile. "He isn't the crimson slayer!"

"But, that doesn't explain how Emilia knows him" Levy spoke, with her thinking face on.

"Right" Lucy said softly, remembering about her.

"There isn't any connection she has with Natsu" Leo spoke, causing everyone to turn to him.

"You know her?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Of course, she was our old owner...ah I remember her quite well" Leo said, with hearts in his eyes.

"Why haven't you told me about her before...that she was one of the powerful celestial mages" Lucy said to him.

"Because…" Leo said, sliding his hands in his pockets and lowering his head. "We don't want to remember the past"

"You should all return to your world...time moves faster in this world than yours" Aquarius states with a serious expression.

"Wait, tell me more about Emilia...I don't believe that her and Natsu does not have a connection...I found a letter by her to him-" Lucy said, wanting answers.

"Your not ready" Leo said to her with a smile then looking at everyone. "However-"

"Leo that's enough" Aquarius tells him, nudging him.

"What…" he said with a slight grin. "They already know about the book of secrets"

"The book that Emilia written" Wendy states.

"Find that book...and you will know about Emilia..and about this magical world" Leo finishes.

A bright flash of light blinds everyone. Lucy squints and covers her eyes, feeling the intensity of the light blinding her vision. The light slowly disappears and everyone found themselves in a forest.

OOO

Thunder can be heard in the sky above Croctus. It begins to rain and the citizens find shelter, entering shops and cafes for cover.

In the castle, Hisui is seen sitting up along side of her bed breathing heavily while looking out the window that is crying. She can feel herself getting weaker. She turns her head to her night table and picks up the picture frame. It reveals her when she was younger, a red hair girl and a boy with black hair with no smile.

Her head begins to pound and starts to remember a time in the past where the three in the picture were walking in the middle of the woods. She and the red hair girl were laughing while the boy kept his distance behind them. A burst of red fire burns the memory.

"Argh.." Hisui said, falling on the floor.

Her room doors open. She slowly gets on her knees while looking at the ground.

"I'm alright.." she said, not wanting to be taken care of.

She stands up and looks at the knight with a dazed expression. She starts falling forward until she is catched by the knight. The pain she feels begins to grow causing her to groan. " _Its hurting more than usual"_ she thought and turns her head to the knight who caught her, she is surprised to see a unfamiliar face.

"W-who a-are you?" She asked shaking in his arms.

"Awe..come on, did you forget me..already" He spoke slowly.

Soon after, Hisui realize who it is and couldn't believe her eyes.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! She screams.

OOO

A scream is heard all over the castle. The king heard it coming from Hisui's room. He despatched the rune knights to see what's wrong with his daughter. He worries that her illness turned for the worse.

"Don't worry my king...she will be alright...I will have to examine her again" Zash Caine tells him, noticing his worried expression.

"I know...you've been by my side for a long time...as well as taking care of my daughter…" The king spoke with a warm smile to him.

"I may look strong and powerful but I do have a warm heart and am a good doctor" he said proudly.

"Yes, healing many of my knights and as well trying your best in healing my daughter, I thank you in advance" the king said in a kind tone.

Suddenly, the rune knights enters the room in a panic.

"The Princess been kidnapped!" They all said, shocking the king, causing him to get up from his seat.

"I want every single knight to bring back my daughter...don't let her leave Crocus!" He yells.

The knights nod their heads and runs out. The king sits back down and rest his elbow on the hand rest, leaning his forehead on it. " _Not again…"_ he thought remembering the time when Hisui was kidnapped in a very young age. That time, he wasn't aware of it until it was too late. Thankfully, someone did and rescued her but, had to pay a price.

Zash stares at the king showing no worry in his expression except concern. He crosses his arms.

OOO

The fairy tail group made their way to one of the entrance in Crocus.

"Why are we in Crocus?" Levy asked confused why they were teleported to the capital.

"Isn't that the question of the day" Gray states looking at the castle in the distance.

"Hmm...not sure if I've ever been to the capital" Lucy said surprised to see so many buildings.

"I have.." Erza said softly, gazing at the castle. "A long time ago"

"You don't seem glad to be here" Wendy states, noticing how small frown on her face.

"Hmm.." Erza said, shifting her eyes to the ground.

"Its them!?" Said a young voice causing the group to turn their heads.

Everyone sees two children. One with blond hair and the other black. They got close to them with the blond grinning.

"Your alive" he said to them.

"Hm?...where did you get that idea kid" Gajeel asked, and smelled something familiar within these boys.

"Those guild marks" the blond said, pointing at Lucy's hand. "Means your from Fairy tail right?"

"Ya.." Lucy said feeling a little awkward.

"I told you Rogue.." The blond said, nudging his shoulder. "They aren't dead….Fairy tail is the strongest guild!..they survived that explosion"

"...hmm...hard to believe that Sting" Rogue said, crossing his arms.

"What happened to the guild!?" Makarov asked with a worried expression to the kids slightly taller than him.

When they told him what happened, his expression went blank along with everyone else. The news shocked them to the core.

"T-that c-can't be true" Lucy stutters.

Gajeel clenches his teeth and punches a metal pole, making a dent. Gray understands how he feels. While they were gone, their guild was attacked and wasn't able to stop it. Their thoughts get interrupted by the sound of running.

Rune knights were running all over the city, causing the citizens to be afraid. Thinking that they are under attack.

"The Princess is kidnapped!" one of the knight shouts. "If you know where she and the kidnapper went, inform us immediately!"

"Great even more bad news" Levy said not liking the sound of it.

"Hisui" Erza said to herself and starts running.

"Erza!...Where are you going?" Gray asked, surprised from her sudden run.

She ignores him and jumps onto a small shop then jumps to another taller one until she is on top of a building where she can see the view of the city. " _Not again…"_ she thought looking over the city with a nervous expression.

"HISUI" she yells at the top of her lungs wanting a sign to where she could be.

OOO

A figure is seen laying on a rooftop of one of the buildings in Crocus. He had his arms crossed behind his head and a leg over another. He hears a yell but doesn't react and feels a pulse of energy but doesn't move. He can feel the wind getting stronger and that's when he sits up and stands.

In the distance, he can see a barrier appearing looking like dark vines going under each other, sealing off every exit in the city so no one can get in or out. He soon jumps off the rooftop.

OOO

Slayer lands in the center of Crocus with an unconscious Princess in his right arm. He grins evilly sensing a hidden dark power within her. Hisui slowly wakes up with a blurry vision of the ground. She slowly turns her head to the man who kidnapped her.

"Y-your not him" she said weakly.

"Nope...but in some ways I am" Slayer tells her. "It's time to take what is causing that pain of yours out"

Slayer's left hand gets covered by dark energy turning into a claw. Hisui fears what he's about to do to her.

"Your suffering will end in one cut" he tells her raising his left hand in the air.

Hisui eyes widen, staring at his hand that gave her goosebumps. Her heart starts to beat faster and imagines about the boy in the picture frame appears in her mind along with the red haired girl.

Suddenly, a blast of energy wipes throughout Crocus causing Slayer to turn his head to the direction where a pillar of fire stabs the sky.

Everyone in the city turn their view towards the pillar of fire. All, curious at what is causing it.

"Isn't this unexpected" Slayer said in disappointment.

He hears a jiggled noise, causing him to shift his eyes towards the red head. Hisui did the same and is surprised to see a familiar face.

"Erza..your alive" she said with a thankful smile and watery eyes.

Erza can only nod and give her a smile that tells her she will save her. Erza looks at Slayer with anger but feels something strange. There is something familiar about his face. An image of a male boy appears in her mind.

"That can't be" she said in shock.

"Here I thought I killed you and your friends in that explosion" Slayer said, shaking his head. "Too many surprises today."

He glares at Erza who stares back into his dark orb eyes. Looking into them, Erza rethinks her idea. They aren't the same as back then she thought. The person in front of her isn't the friend she lost or who saved Hisui but why.

"Your face…" Erza said slowly, looking away. "Who does it belong to?"

"Oh.." Slayer said, stroking his chin with a evil smile. "You will soon find out..hm?"

Slayer notices the sky turning a different colour. A shade of orange like the sky was on fire. " _That story...don't tell me it's true..how can that be possible...the crimson slayer, phzzt..give me a break nothing but fiction..yet fits well in my plan but ended up getting the wrong person...from what I read..when the sky burns in blood..that's when everything changes"_ he thought and realizes where the direction of the pillar is coming from. " _Isnt that where he-"_ he thought then smiling and begins to chuckle.

"Won't this be interesting…" Slayer states.

OOO

In the rubble, within the pillar of fire. A hand is seen reaching out.

" _My family...dead..no,no!"_

Natsu pops out of the rubble with his arms hanging in front of him and his back hunched. He had his dark salmon hair shadowing his eyes.

" _ **You feel angry Natsu…"**_ his voice echoes deep within his mind.

Natsu doesn't responds and lets his fire out.

" _ **...your weak and is sad to watch...I wish….you disappear so I can continue..on my path"**_ the voice spoke in the shadows. A figure can be seen chained up and sitting in a corner, looking at Natsu with half lid eyes. " _ **This is my body...not yours...fall into your pain and sorrow"**_

Natsu hands clench and he steps forward once.

" _ **If you want revenge...go ahead just fall into the darkness..because that place is where you can get the power you want…"**_ the voice said in a cold tone. " _ **And also what will set me free...and finally-"**_ the last part of the sentence, Natsu couldn't hear but can feel something burning within him. So much anger and hate. Then the image of Slayer appears in his mind. He dashes forward toward Crocus.

OOO

 **Past**

" _Fire dragon...roar" Natsu spoke, with the fire coming out of his magic circle in front of his hand toward Zeref._

 _His flames soon vanish and turns around to Zeref who breathes heavily, successfully avoided his attack._

" _So it seems...your imprisonment helped you" he said with burn marks all over his clothing._

" _I remember everything now…." Natsu said, staring into his hand. "Sadly, I wished it was good memories"_

" _Sorry" Zeref said with a small frown._

" _Hmm.." Natsu said, walking toward him._

 _Natsu placed a hand on Zeref's shoulder who didn't flinch not sensing danger. He is surprised to see a small smile on his little brothers face._

" _Thank you for giving me a second chance...but…" Natsu said, turning his smile into a frown. "We both know...we can't ever be brothers again…"_

" _Hmhm" Zeref said looking at the ground. "Never knew how much mature you would get"_

" _There is no time to be a kid…" Natsu said, moving his hand away from his shoulder and walks away from him._

" _From this day on...I will fulfill your wish brother.." Natsu said, with his scarf swaying by the wind. "..this will be my only purpose in life…"_

OOO

 **Present**

" _ **..ending you Zeref"**_ the voice finished.

OOOOOO

 **Haven't watched Dragon Cry yet so the Zash Caine I will be using in the story will be what I imagine he will be since he fits the part as the story progresses…..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kidnapped part 2**

Lucy and everyone were looking for Erza. At the same time, surprised to see the sky on fire. Makarov feels uneasy by the sight of it remembering what is said in the book of secrets. " _The crimson slayer might appear once the sky is blood red"_ he thought not wanting that to happen.

"I smell her and Gran doma's scent too" Wendy said in front of the group along with Gajeel.

"Seems like we can ask some questions" Gajeel said, punching his hand hard.

"From the looks of things...it wont be easy" Levy states.

She is correct because they found Erza and Slayer who shifts his eyes to them. They all felt a chill pass by them when making eye contact with him.

"Everyone else...a big group you have there" Slayer spoke, holding onto Hisui tightly.

"The reek of blood is coming from you!" Gajeel said with a glare to Slayer.

"I did read somewhere about dragon slayers...that they have incredible smell...strength..power" he said, narrowing his eyes at Gajeel. "I wonder how strong are they"

"I can show you" Gajeel said, grinning evilly with metal consuming his fist.

"Gajeel" Levy calls him, pulling onto his shirt from behind.

"What women!..can't you see we are having a conversation" he said turning to her but notices rune knights appearing from the shadows with their heads down.

"What is this" Gray said, raising his fist at them.

"They look possessed" Lucy said, shivering a little.

"They have become slaves to the darkness.." Slayer tells them.

Darkness covers the rune knights body that is transparent.

"Just like Sapphire tried to do with us" Lucy said placing a hand on her keys.

"Yup..but instead of targeting you directly..I decided going for the weaker people...just like your guild mates" Slayer said, with a smirk.

"What did you do to my children!?" Makarov yells in anger.

Using his free hand, Slayer points behind him which is a building but behind that there is a sphere barrier of energy with the top of it only visible. The rest of fairy tail is trap within it with their clothes trashed. They were unconscious but can feel pain strike every part of their body from time to time.

"Tough souls..turning them is tricky...but soon they will become slaves to the darkness...and give in to its power" Slayer tells them.

"Why did you kidnapped Hisui!?" Erza said, glaring at him.

"There is something inside her...large amounts of darkness that is dormant but is ready to be released…its surprising that it didn't consume her" Slayer said, looking at Hisui. "But this darkness wasn't forced in her..no, instead it was created….by her negative feelings…every since that day...when your life was saved.."

"How do you know about that?" Hisui asked shocked, looking at him.

"You can't be him...he died!" Erza tells him.

"What are you talking about Erza?" Levy asked confused.

Erza turns her head to Levy then everyone else. They were confused and concerned. This wasn't a secret but an important memory close to her heart and Hisui.

"When i joined fairy tail...one of my first missions became guarding princess Hisui...being her bodyguard...soon after we became friends...I came to visit her when I get a chance but there is one time I could never forgot.." Erza said, with a sad expression. "She made another friend...a boy who looked, broken...i can remember.."

 _Flashback_

 _The boy stands next to the young Hisui, looking at the ground while Erza had her hand in front of him introducing herself. She didn't get a response from him except silence. She got angry and pinned him in the ground and saw his eyes. Those lifeless eyes she remember seeing them in her._

 _Flashback ended_

"..he reminded me of my old self...when I was in the tower of heaven...but different, for one he wasn't afraid of me...from what I can tell but...I felt there was a wall he created blocking anyone that tries to get near him…" Erza said, clenching her hands. "I didn't like to see him looking like that...but after a little adventure we went with Hisui...he changed.."

 _Flashback_

 _Erza is thrown against a tree and Hisui lays on the ground with a cut on her arm. Three hungry wolves slowly walks toward them. The black haired boy is seen sitting away from the danger._

" _Run…!" Erza yells at him._

" _Please...its not safe!" Hisui shouts._

 _However, the boy didnt listen and stood up. He had his hair shadowing his eyes while he walks toward the wolves._

 _Flashback ended_

"We were endangered and he..did what we never thought he would...he saved us" Erza said with a smile. "After that event..his wall began to crumble and he started to smile..even if it was a little...but sadly I had to go back to the guild so I couldn't interact with him more..and I never will"

Erza looks down at the ground feeling her tears about to fall out.

"The day I left...was the night Hisui got kidnapped...and he...ran and saved her but risked his life for her" Erza states holding in her tears. "If I stayed for another day...I could have saved him and Hisui.."

"Oh Erza.." Lucy said in a sad tone, feeling her heart ache for her loss.

"I thought after being free from that tower I would never cry so much but...after hearing the news…" Erza said, gritting her teeth.

Hisui starts crying beginning to remember that day so clearly.

 _Flashback_

" _Help!" she screams tied up._

 _She is on a carriage with the kidnapper. She can see the boy running to her but he was too slow. They were on a narrow trail with a crater going alongside it. A river is flowing at the very bottom. They were about to turn and from above, the boy falls to them surprising Hisui._

 _In a flash, he kicks the kidnapper off the carriage but it flew out on the sharp turn. Hisui gets grabbed by the boy and is thrown to safety while he free falls down into the crater._

 _Flashback ended_

Hisui begins crying more, slowly releasing the darkness energy from within her.

"Finally...it's time to take that power!" Slayer tells her with a evil grin.

"I won't let you!" Erza shouts, running toward him with her sword.

Erza can see Slayer's hand getting near Hisui stomach. She couldn't make it in time. Then, the sounds of her guild mates that are trapped grew louder. She tried thinking of a way to save both but nothing comes to mind.

That's when she felt a gust of when past by her ear. She stops running noticing Slayer holding onto his chest causing him to drop Hisui. Erza didn't hesitate and dashes to Hisui, grabbing her and running away from Slayer who jumps back a few times and looks ahead. She makes it back to everyone.

There is a women with blond hair standing on top of a roof with a bow. Lucy recognized her along with Levy.

"Its Kira" Levy said with a smile.

Kira nods and jumps to them gracefully landing on her feet.

"Why are you here?" Lucy asked her.

"Because of him.." Kira said with a serious expression, pointing her bow at Slayer. "He's dangerous...the attacks on the news..was all his doing"

"So the village being attacked" Gray said, glaring at Slayer. "And Natsu being framed and our guild being destroyed….all of it was planned by him but why do so much"

"Its entertaining" Slayer said with a evil smile.

"What did you say" Gajeel said with his eyes widen.

"It would be easy if I targeted the princess at the beginning...but boring...wanted to stir something in this world..of magic" Slayer states, putting his left hand forward with a sphere of darkness hovering over it. "Not enough..darkness...but that will change"

Slayer spread his arms with a toothy grin on his face and his dark orbs swirling in darkness.

"You may not see it or feel it but...the darkness is rising...but it's far" Slayer said, closing his eyes. "Two parts of this world….lies dormant power of hate and bloodlust..It causes me to shake in my shoes just feeling such intensity!..so much that I plan to keep growing until one day I get to encounter them"

"What's wrong with you...your crazy!" Levy states, can't believe such a person exist.

"I am.." Slayer said with a one sided grin and pulls out the first half of the book of secrets. "This holds the answer!...and I know one of you knows where is the final half of it"

Slayer narrows his eyes at Master Makarov with a killer gaze. Slayer starts walking to him, dangling his hands with the book in his left.

"I grave power, destruction...and will do anything to get it" Slayer tells them in a serious tone.

Wendy falls to her knees shaking under slayer's gaze. All her senses are going haywire the closer he gets. She hugs herself, trying not to give in. Gajeel feels it too but stays tough because from the look of things, this will be a big fight.

"Y-your a monster.." Lucy said, with her hair shadowing her eyes.

Lucy grabs one of her celestial and stares directly at Slayer. In seconds she froze out of fear but that didn't turn her gaze away. She wants to be stronger and more helpful. If she stays afraid, nothing will come of it. The only choice she has now is to fight. Its not only her, Gray and Erza put on a serious expression.

"You shouldn't interfere" Kira tells them, turning to them.

"What do you mean...your not going to fight him on your own" Lucy said, not wanting her new friend to end up hurt.

"No, I don't have the strength...however" Kira states, hitting the ground with the bottom of her bow creating a outline of a circle around the group. " **Barrier"**

"If your trying to shield us..this is a weak barrier" Gajeel states, being able to push his finger threw it.

"Its my first time using magic ok!" Kira said being offended. "No, I have another reason of putting this up"

Kira turn her head to Erza and Hisui with a small smile.

"Don't be afraid...what your about to see...thats all I ask" Kira said, looking at Slayer.

"Ohoh...he's finally found me" Slayer said with a smirk. "Took him long enough"

"Tch...you sure made it difficult...but.. He will always find you" Kira said sounding a little more sad than cheerful.

A strange scent enters Gajeel's nose remembering smelling it before but in the two boys he met. Usually this scent indicates one thing.

"A dragon slayer" Gajeel said softly, shifting his eyes from left to right.

"But more specifically-" Slayer said with his eyes widening after crimson fire appears right in front of him.

A fist is thrown within the raging flame right against Slayer's gut who spits out blood. He is pushed across the ground into a building making a crater but after he makes a backflip and lands on the roof. He grabs his stomach and breathes heavily.

The crimson flame shines brightly where it is. Within the flame there is a silhouette of a male.

"T-that can't be.." Master Makarov states and notices the book of secrets, a few minutes away from him, opened to the chapter of the crimson slayer on the ground that fell from Slayer's hand.

"Those flames" Hisui and Erza said seeing them once before.

 _Flashback_

 _The boy stands in between Erza and Hisui and the hungry wolves who charges at him._

" _You won't get near them" the boy said with a cold glare and raises his hand. "Die"_

 _A blast of crimson fire comes out of him covering the area around him. It vanishes a short after leaving a big scorch mark on the ground. The trees were burnt to ash and the wolves were turned to dust. Hisui and Erza was not harm by the fire but were shaken by the intense power he has. The boy fell unconscious , laying in the middle of the ground._

 _Flashback ended_

"Thats.." hisui said until seeing the fire disappear revealing the person from her past.

He stands wearing a maroon long sleeved robe that is opened. He has a black shirt underneath. His black hair was slightly up in the front. His cold dark brown eyes glares intently at Slayer.

"Glad you can make it...Yusei" Slayer said with joy in his expression.

"Y-yusei is that really.." Erza said surprised hearing his name again after so long.

"Yes...but-" Kira said until getting interrupted.

"He has the same face as him" Gray states thinking of them as brothers.

"There is an explanation for that-" Kira exclaims until getting cut off again.

"His flames are red...he's!-" Levy said until Kira spoke again.

"ENOUGH WITH THE QUESTIONS!" Kira yells annoyed to get interrupted multiple times. "He's alive but faced his own ordeals…"

"Slayer…" Yusei spoke in a cold tone, narrowing his eyes at him. "I'm going to end you"

His fire comes out from his back and swirls around his body in a stream.

"How was he able to bring out his fire like that?" Wendy asked not seeing Natsu doing something like that before.

"Seems like...he was able to make his fire become one with him" Makarov exclaims. "Being like a third limb to him unlike Natsu who summons it to attack...this boy.."

Yusei launches himself from the ground to Slayer with his arm enveloped by his crimson flames. He throws his punch at Slayer who brings his forearm in front of him hiding his grin. He makes contact causing an explosion of crimson fire to spread outward.

" _Is dangerous"_ Makarov thought staring at Yusei feeling a sense of worry and fear of his future. If he remembers correctly, that fire belongs to a powerful being.

OOO

Far away from Fiore on top of the tallest mountain there is a cavern. Footsteps are heard coming out from within. A man with his arms covered in fire tattoos with wild white hair comes out. A ferocious wind passes him. He inhales and smirks.

"Nexus...so you were alive all this time.." Acnologia said in his human form, looking at the direction where Crocus is in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fire vs fire**

Another fiery fist his thrown but blocked by Slayer's hand while the two were in mid air.

"You still haven't learn.." Slayer said, pulling Yusei's arm to him and pushing himself pass Yusei. "How to be strong"

Slayer slams his right leg at his back pushing Yusei into the ground. Slayer thought he has him but fireballs targets him. He creates a shield made up from his darkness.

Yusei stands on the ground with his eyes locked on Slayer, not even turning his attention to the people who is watching. He wasn't about to let his target run away.

"He looks so serious.." Levy said afraid by his expression.

"He gets like this in fights…" Kira states. "There is so much anger he is holding in and his fire...expresses it.."

"Anger..toward who?" Erza asked her.

A stream of crimson fire circles around Yusei and zig zags in the air to Slayer. It makes contact, pushing Slayer further from him.

"His past.." Kira said sadly until hearing a banging noise from a far coming closer.

Everyone else begins to hear it. Yusei turns his head to the direction of it, sensing danger. Slayer jumps on a roof and looks down below. He can see who is causing the noise.

"Another raging fire of emotions comes...wonder whose fire is stronger" Slayer said to himself, looking at Yusei.

The building that Yusei is staring at gets demolished by the explosion of orange fire that grows rapidly. He showed no reaction from it.

"That's Natsu's flames" Wendy states.

"Whats that flamebrain doing!?" Gray said shocked seeing a whole building get rampaged through.

Within the raging fire is Natsu whose eyes look like a person wanting blood. Yusei is right in his direction and can see him so clearly. It was seconds until Natsu can reach Yusei who he is mistaken him for Slayer. The person who took everything from him.

"Slayeeer!" Natsu screams in anger heading straight for Yusei.

Yusei eyes widen hearing that and slides away from Natsu's path swiftly. Yusei uses his right leg and kicks Natsu's leg, tripping him forward. Another swift motion, Yusei slams his foot on Natsu's back and pushes him straight into the ground causing a blast of fire to come out from Natsu and vanish instantly. Yusei's flames comes out from his foot adding more pressure and causing Natsu to feel an intense burn. He grabs Natsu's arm where he has the guild mark and looks down at him with a cold expression.

Yusei can see his emotions going wild which became his downfall. Going into a fight without having control of your emotions will leave you facing the ground. Yusei knows that quite well. Taking a deeper look at Natsu, he recognized something.

"So..you were who I synced with before" Yusei said in a serious tone.

OOO

It happen so quick that everyone couldn't react fast enough.

"Natsu…" Lucy said worried about the condition that he is in.

"Why did he just attack Yusei out of nowhere" Gray states surprised.

"I bet Slayer had something to do with it.."Levy states glaring at Slayer.

"He was able to stop Natsu" Erza said, in shock that Yusei was capable of that.

"He isn't like back then" Hisui states noticing a change in him that she doesn't know if she likes.

"I don't get how his fire turned crimson if Yusei is actually the crimson slayer…" Wendy said confused.

"Synchronization" Kira answers her. "An ability that syncs someone through their emotions and is able to share their power with one another...Yusei and Natsu entered synchronization but not completely...during our view days here..Yusei was experience something off.."

 _Flashback_

 _A orange flame appears over Yusei's palm surprising him and Kira who are in the middle of the forest._

" _Hmm.." Yusei said looking closely at the flame._

" _This isnt your normal fire is it?" Kira states._

" _Nope...yet." Yusei replies and wipes his hand causing the fire to turn into blades that stabs the tree causing it to go up in fire. "Feels like it though"_

 _Kira karate chops his head, lightly, with an annoyed look seeing the tree burn._

" _You didnt have to burn the tree..idiot" Kira said to him._

" _heh..I was just testing" Yusei said clenching his fist. "Hmm..someone is calling me"_

" _Hm?...what do you mean?" Kira said tilting her head._

" _I felt this before…" Yusei states raising his hand and the fire grows a tail pointing west. "A connection is made"_

" _Synchronization…" Kira states. "But with who?...how did they even know you?"_

" _Hmm...thats what I plan to find out..but first.." Yusei said bringing his hand down. "Slayer is here…we need to find him first"_

 _Flashback ended_

"Its odd what he said...seeing your friend..Natsu being the one who synced with him…" Kira said, looking at the angered Natsu. "There must be something connecting them"

"Like a similar emotion...they share?" Levy said thinking that she understands synchronization.

"Possibly, syncing with someone is different from person to person...in Yusei's case...he would be able to sync with..someone very close to him or with someone who lived a similar life like him" KIra exclaims with a sad tone at the end.

"What kind of life did Yusei have then" Lucy said looking at Yusei feeling goosebumps.

"ARGH!" Natsu said in pain feeling his arm bending.

Lucy snaps out of that thought after seeing Yusei hurting Natsu. She brought up the courage and opened her mouth.

"Stop it!.thats enough" Lucy shouts to Yusei.

Yusei ignores her and pulls his free fist back about to strike Natsu again. A swirl of crimson fire spins around his fist. He has a serious and cold expression. Kira knows what that means and bites her lip.

"Stop it Yusei!" Kira shouts to him, stopping his punch that is seconds away from Natsu's head. "He's Lucy's friend...there is no reason to fight him"

"Grrr.." Natsu said, still thinking Yusei is Slayer.

Yusei gets off Natsu who stands quickly up and strikes him but stopped when Yusei put his right hand through his chest while he stares into his eyes.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouts can't believe her eyes.

"Did Yusei just-" Hisui said shaking.

Suddenly, a dark glow comes from within Natsu right where Yusei went through. Yusei withdrew his fist that is covered by darkness. Yusei grits his teeth and jumps away from him with a stream of darkness connecting his hand and to Natsu's chest. The darkness crawls on his arms, slowly consuming him. He holds in a groan and closes his eyes.

"What did he do to him?" Makarov asked Kira, confused at what happened.

"He pulled the darkness that was inside him...however, now it's all up to whose stronger." Kira said seeing Yusei struggle. "The darkness he took out could consume Yusei or he can absorb it which would break whatever control it has on Natsu"

"So he's trying to save him" Erza said feeling hopeful of who Yusei truly is.

"Hmm...a few things you need to note" Kira said, with a serious expression. "One, you can't order Yusei for the sake of helping...there needs to be something he gains for doing it"

"So, like a reward" Gray states.

"Yup but the type of reward Yusei thinks are...what makes him stronger" Kira tells them.

"He has hunger for power then...and it doesn't matter what kind of power is it..am I right?" Makarov asked Kira, raising one eyebrow to her.

Kira nods with a small frown and sees Yusei struggle with the darkness. If they knew the struggles Yusei faced, maybe they would understand him a little better. Kira believes that they will, but its the person they are understanding is who she is worrying about.

Natsu hunches forward feeling his power being pulled out of him. He can feel the anger slowly leave him but he doesn't want to let go. He feels too good. His fire flares and circle around him. Yusei can feel the darkness being pulled away from him.

"Your making this harder.." Yusei said and grips the darkness with his hand.

"This power…" Natsu spoke. "Is mine…"

A ball of darkness spirals over Natsu's palm that gets covered by his fire that consumes his arm. Natsu stomps on the ground, creating a inprint.

"He's planning to strike" Gajeel states.

"Yusei's defenseless...we need-" Gray said until getting interrupted.

"Need to do nothing…" Kira said feeling sweat drip down her forehead.

"Can Yusei fight in his condition?" Erza asked Kira.

"No...but that didnt stop him before" Kira exclaims.

Natsu dashes toward Yusei who breathes heavily while looking at him. Natsu strikes Yusei's stomach causing Yusei to spit out blood and get smashed into a building.

"Is he nuts!" Gajeel said shocked and turns to Kira. "is that what you mean by that!?"

"I can't say that I'm surprised…" Kira said softly chuckling that soon stop. She looks at Yusei. "Why did you take that it!"

"I guess she didnt see that coming either" Lucy said seing Kira's reaction.

"That had to hurt.." Wendy states feeling like she was the one who took the hit.

"Seems like the connection broke too" Gray said seeing the darkness energy that connected the two vanish. "Natsu still is under controlled"

"So we need to knock some sense into him then" Lucy said grabbing her keys that clings.

The sound of the cling caused Natsu to turn to Lucy who froze by his gaze. She panics feeling like she just signaled their location. " _Oh no, is he going to come after us next"_ she thought. She never faced Natsu before but can say that up against him, she will lose big time. Natsu continues to stare at her making her also blush wondering how long he will stare at her.

"Ohoh.." Kira states seeing this moment with a smirk. "Is this interesting"

"W-what are you talking about?" Lucy said feeling nervous.

"Is there a bond you two have?" Kira asked.

"What!?...n-no...we're just friends!" Lucy said with a big blush.

"Oh...thats too bad" Kira said looking back at Natsu.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked confused.

"If you two did have something...this would make it easier" Kira said shifting her eyes to her. "Synchronization is a funny ability….it cannot only share power...but...emotions and memories"

Yusei appears behind Natsu who turns to him but gets kicked in the face. Yusei lands on the ground and releases his fire that streams right to Natsu and wraps him from head to toe. Yusei grabs the end of his fire and begins spinning Natsu around in circles. After a few minutes, Yusei slams Natsu into the ground and frees him.

Natsu lays on the ground with spirals in his eyes. He feels like the whole world his spinning causing his stomach to ache. Yusei walks up to him slowly. His stomach hurts as well but from that punch. He falls on his knees and stabs Natsu with his hand that enters him. He pulls out the darkness and puts it right inside his chest. Yusei can feel the darkness enter him more smoothly now causing him to smile a little. He rises and turn to Slayer. He can also feel his power being replenished.

"He used Natsu's weakness to his advantage...so he's also smart" Makarov said surprised.

"He takes what he tries to burn…" Kira tells them. "His view...no matter what kind of power he obtains...if it will help him become strong..he will use it..even if its using the same power he is trying to get rid of"

"The darkness..and he has control over it?" Erza asked, with a small frown to Kira.

"He does...but it changes him...slowly but..i can't do nothing to stop him" she said in a sad tone. "His anger..keeps his fire burning brightly.."

"Is Natsu ok" Lucy asked seeing him on the ground.

"Ya...just unconscious...he won't be fine for a couple of days...his body went under to much stress...even mentally" Kira tells her. "Including Yusei but..his vendetta is keeping him standing"

Yusei glares at Slayer from below. Crimson fire circles around him and spreads toward Slayer who stays where he is. He gets it by it, creating a small explosion.

"Grah.." Hisui said, feeling the pain in her stomach return again.

Yusei ears twitch hearing her and slightly looks at her. Through his eyes, he can see a sphere of darkness deep within her and growing.

"You see it.." Slayer spoke on top of another roof looking down at Yusei. "So much that was build up when you supposedly died.."

"Shut up.." Yusei said coldy, wiping his fire at him breaking piece of the roof.

Slayer lands on the ground looking at Yusei with excitement in his eyes. Yusei dashes towards him and Slayer does the same. They clash and start to throw punches. They kept on blocking each others until Slayer used his darkness to grab Yusei by the side and slam him against a building.

"Gruh...we need to help.." Erza said, not wanting to miss this second chance to help him.

However, Yusei didn't want it. He pulls himself up from the hole. In this fight, it will be only him defeating Slayer.

"This is my fight...no one else's.." Yusei tells them with a glare. "I will be the one to finish him...I will be the one that will burn the darkness with my flames!"

He gets enveloped by his crimson flames that grows tall. His flames is transparent allowing everyone to view him in his anger state.

"I will be-" Yusei said until the rune knights begin running toward him.

In a flash, he strikes them in their chest, knocking them down. He smashes two together and grabs a few with his flames and threw them into the walls. He then runs to Slayer with

streams of fire coming from behind him. He disappears in flames and appears right behind Slayer.

"The winner" Yusei finishes sidekicking Slayer into a building.

Yusei lands on the ground and faces the direction where Slayer is. He can feel his fire grow restless inside him wanting to go all out but not yet. It isn't the right time. Yusei narrows his eyes at Slayer who stands back up.

"You won't win..or defeat me!" Slayer said with a toothy smirk. "Because I know your weakness.."

Suddenly, a gust of dark energy spins around Yusei in high speeds. He was trapped but not for long. His fire comes out but gets cut in the back. Then another in front. The cheek, the leg and arm.

"Gahh!grh" Yusei screams, not able to see the attacks coming from all directions.

Slayer is above his trap. He is having so much fun playing with Yusei. That he doesn't want to stop. Darkness energy begins seeping out his left arm, materializing into a long thick sword with a sharp bent blade. His eyes shifts to Hisui.

"I will become the most powerful being…" Slayer said raising his sword up to the sky.

The other guild members starts to scream in pain after feeling something being sucked out of them. Their dark energy gets pulled out from the barrier they are in to Slayer's sword. It spirals around it.

"Their pain will be my weapon-" Slayer states until seeing Yusei right in front of him with cuts on his body.

However, Yusei's injuries does not match his expression of his deep anger and hate for Slayer. No matter how much pain he puts his body through, he will take down his enemy. A burst of crimson fire pushes Yusei to Slayer.

Slayer just smirks and swings down his sword which causes Yusei's eyes to widen after realizing where he aimed at. " _Your weakness that keeps holding you back Yusei.."_ Slayer thought launching a blast of energy toward the bystanders watching the fight.

Lucy eyes widen seeing an incredible attack getting closer to them. Everyone else had the same reaction and didn't think they have the time to deflect it. Kira felt scared, shaking in her shoes causing her barrier to slowly fade but she knew something that kept her mind at ease.

On the ground, a finger twitches and the salmon haired boy slowly turns his head. Right after, a big explosion happens in front of him that covers the area in a pitch of darkness. Within it, buildings get destroyed and the very earth breaks. The sky soon changes colour from the intensity of the power.

OOO

Natsu slowly opens his eyes but only sees a blur. He feels so heavy unable to get up. His mind is all shaky too. He can't remember exactly what happen except hearing some strange voice that sounded like him but not really. His vision starts to clear up but only blobs of red and black he can only see. That reminds him about Slayer and the news he brought him.

"Grr.." Natsu said scratching the ground in anger.

Reading what happen to his guild made him so angry and the one that caused all this is Slayer. He wants revenge. He wants to kill him but that isn't his way. He is no killer yet feels so fitting to him. Even imagining the thought of burning Slayer does not make him feel guilty. His hears twitches hearing something burn. He starts to smell again but mostly smoke and blood.

"What the.." Natsu said confused where he is.

He turns his head to the item near him. He slowly reaches for it and pulls it near him. His vision focus and sees he has the book of secrets. He remember seeing this in the judgment room. He turns the pages and one of the chapters catches his eye. " _The crimson slayer...the person who holds the crimson dragon emperor Nexus...who is the father of...Igneel"_ he thought surprised seeing his adopted father's name in this. "400 _years ago...a dragon called Acnologia massacrer the dragons and is the one who killed Nexus which so many people believed…"_

 _Flashback_

 _Acnologia's roar comes down from the sky to Nexus who screams in agony by the intense heat and power. His body slowly deteriorates only giving Nexus a few minutes to live. He uses these minutes to cast one last spell._

" _ **Dragon sacred art: transcension"**_ _he said and the magical energy he has left split from his body and became energy that flew out of him._

 _However, that piece of energy holds his soul as well. He escapes his death but now wonders the world without a body until one day he spot a gate opening._

 _Flashback ended_

" _He turned himself into energy to find a host so he can takeover and get revenge but the host must be able to share his life force with Nexus so he can heal the power that he lost...or else the host will die...but when he finds the right host...a big change will occur...the skies will be painted red for his arrival….to be known as the crimson dragon slayer…"_ Natsu reads and notice a small note near the ending. " _Whether the crimson slayer will be good or evil depends on the person...if you read all this...you might be scared but...from a similar situation I had...they may act tough but...thats how hard they have to try to hide their true feelings"_

"Grrah"

Natsu hears a grunt and turns his attention to the scene in front of him. His eyes widen seeing everything clearly.

Slayer's attack has been blocked by Yusei's flames that comes out from his hands in front of him. He is using all the power he has to stop the attack from endangering everyone behind him but more specifically only one person.

"Bastard.." Yusei said in a deep tone with a cold glare.

His arms shake feeling the force of the attack pushing him back slightly. He adds more force causing his flames to grow wildly and glow brighter. He had his teeth clench.

"If you even lay one finger on Kira…." Yusei said, narrowing his eyes and clenches his hands slightly.

Just like grabbing a person, Yusei grabs the energy with his fire and splits it but caused him to hunch forward and made it harder for him to breath. Still, he does not fall. He looks directly at Slayer with anger in his eyes.

" _Heh...just like you...having bonds only makes you weak"_ Slayer thought pointing his sword out.

"Yusei.." Kira calls him in a worried tone.

Yusei falls on one knee and can feel his chest burning. He exhales loudly but gets back on two feet and walks slowly to Slayer.

"You reached your limit, stand down…" Kira said raising her voice a little.

"No..not yet.." Yusei tells her gritting his teeth.

Darkness energy slowly seeps out from his cuts on his body.

"Is he being consumed" Gray said frighten.

"No, he used up alot of his energy...the only thing left would be the darkness in him…" Kira said not liking that. "Its easier for him to control it but-"

"Yusei!" Hisui spoke up while Yusei still continues walking. "Do you remember us...me and Erza?"

Hisui needed to speak to him. All this time she thought he was dead but turns out he survived. She has so much questions about what happened to him. But, seeing him now it's hard to believe the timid boy back then is the boy filled with so much anger and hate. He didnt answer back to her which made Erza angry.

"HEY!..ignoring someone isn't a nice thing" Erza said feeling so nostalgic from the first time she met him.

 _Flashback_

 _Hisui stands in front of the gate waiting for Erza and Yusei is right next to her, looking at the ground with lifeless eyes._

" _There she is!" Young Hisui said waving her hand to her. "Erza!"_

 _Erza reaches them and smiles at Hisui also noticing Yusei who didnt seem excited._

" _Its been so long" Hisui said hugging her friend._

" _Ya it has.." Erza said, hugging her back feeling a warmth build up in her chest. "Who is this new friend of yours?"_

" _Oh..he's Yusei a new friend" Hisui said turning to him._

" _Well then…" Erza said, looking at Yusei and giving her hand to him. "I'm Erza Scarlet of Fairy tail..nice to meet you"_

 _However, in response she gets a look a way with her hand left alone in between them. A tick mark appears on her head. In a heartbeat, Yusei is pinned on the floor by a evil smiling Erza with her foot on his chest. She forcibly takes his hand._

" _It's not nice to ignore someone when they are talking to you.." Erza said soon noticing something deep within Yusei's eyes._

 _Flashback ended_

Those same eyes are seen when Yusei turned his head and looks over his shoulder with one eye to them. It was filled with nothing just a empty space of darkness. He turns back to Slayer and continues to walk slowly alone.

"He isn't a talker" Gajeel states feeling his hair stand up from just Yusei being so close.

"His eyes didnt..change" Hisui states. "They turned back to when I first met him"

"Dont be offended.." Kira said placing a hand on Hisui's shoulder. "After all this..I'm going to tell you…"

Kira looks at Yusei walking straight to Slayer who waits for him.

"Yusei's journey to who he is now.." Kira finishes.

OOO

"So you blocked my attack uh...but it seems like that weakened you" Slayer said to Yusei.

Yusei has his hair shadowing his eyes and continues to walk. Slayer raises his weapon and locks his vision with Yusei whose darkness slowly comes out and circles around him.

"You may have taken in some darkness from that flame head but…" Slayer said raising his free hand up and making it look like he is holding an invisible apple.

The trapped guild mates are floating off the ground. Most of them are unconscious unable to take the darkness much longer. Some are hanging in their trying their best to fight it but their painful memories keep circling in their heads. It didn't faze Yusei or changed his attention. He had one goal and that is finishing up Slayer.

"Grr..I can't just stand here" Gajeel said covering his arms in iron. "Are friends need our help"

"Ya.." Gray said, stripping off his shirt while cold steam comes out from his body. "Doesn't seem Yusei gives a damn"

"Can't argue with you there.." Kira states with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked her.

"The way his mind works...is that if there isn't nothing in it for him...he won't do it but if there is...he will follow through it with everything he has"

"So he works for payment" Lucy said not liking how Yusei does things already.

"Hmm.." Makarov said stroking his beard. "This boy is troublesome, reckless and fights with his anger...he can't win with anger alone"

Makarov believes Yusei is the crimson slayer but from his actions. He's just a child who had his favorite toy stolen. He feared the potential of the crimson slayer and prepared for his arrival that he didn't want to come. The crimson slayer is said to be the strongest being who is the end of this world and will bring about a great change. Looking up at the red sky now, it was all just a myth. A story made up. With that in mind, his children are right now suffering and will not stand aside. He will rescue his family.

However, he notice himself unable to move from his spot. He looks down and see a sparkle. " _Magic...someone else is here"_ he thought turning his head from left to right.

"What the hell!?" Gajeel states, trying to pull his foot out.

"Why can't we move" Levy states shaking her legs.

"A spell...but who cast it?" Wendy states.

"Did Slayer do this?" Erza said surprised since she didnt see him cast anything on them.

"No...he couldnt have...he doesnt know magic along with Yusei" Kira tells them.

"No magic?...but how did Yusei bring how his flames?" Wendy asked.

"Simply...where we come from magic doesn't exist...but elemental powers do...in some people lies dormant power that you can control...I have the power over wind and Yusei fire...but I think there's more to his than mine" Kira explains.

"He's a dragon slayer.." Gajeel states with a serious expression staring at Yusei. "But from the looks of it...that power is not awaken...yet his smell-"

A grunt interrupts his sentence. Everyone turns their heads to see Natsu standing up and holding the book of secrets in one hand.

"Natsu...are you ok?" Lucy said seeing him look fragile.

"Well...it seems like I'm still alive" Natsu said with a soft chuckle and a grin.

"Looks like he's back to normal" Erza said with a warm smile seeing his grin.

"Hmhm…" Natsu said then turning to Yusei. "So he's the crimson slayer uh.."

Yusei's ears twitch hearing Natsu and stops walking. He can feel his chest burn more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sync**

"Master…" Natsu said throwing the book to Makarov who catches it in his arms while glued in his spot.

"Thanks for trying to clear my name.." Natsu said feeling some power return after taking a little rest. "Interesting book to read…"

"What!? You read the whole thing!?" Makarov said surprised. " _How could he..unless he remembers"_

"But too much words" Natsu said crossing his arms behind his head. "So just skipped to the most important chapters...even that is too much"

Natsu starts walking to Yusei slowly not feeling hundred percent but enough to reach him. His eyes shift to the left where Lucy and everyone is then to the right where his guildmates are trapped in. Lastly, to Slayer who has a grin on his expression. He growls at him but turned his attention to Yusei.

"So your name is Yusei….I have something to say to you!" Natsu said pointing a finger to him. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were the crimson slayer when I was in prison!"

"Uh?" Lucy said tilting her head confused along with everyone else.

"You two already met" Gray asked Natsu.

"I remember that toned voice and smell anywhere!..you were the voice behind the wall...calling me weak" Natsu said cracking his knuckles. "I'll show you whose weak!"

Natsu raises his fist but freezes in place once a spike made of darkness is near his neck. The spike is connected to Yusei's back who had a cold expression.

"Careful who you pick a fight with...you will end up, losing" Yusei said, narrowing his eye at him.

"This is no time to pick a fight!" Kira yells. "Since you two are able to move...work together!"

"That was my plan.." Natsu said in a serious tone, putting his fist down.

It surprised Lucy getting that reaction from him. When he's angry and wanting a fight, he normally will get it but this time Natsu wanted something else. Looking at his face, Lucy can't tell what he's thinking. It changed somehow.

"I have a deal for you Yusei" Natsu said to him which causes Yusei to retract his weapon."help me...save my friends and I'll share my power with you through synchronization"

"How do you know that word?" Yusei asked, surprised finding someone else learning of that ability.

"In the book of secrets..there is a chapter that talks about it...synchronization...I didn't believe it at first but from what has been happening to me...seems like we sync a few times before..but partially...but I'm pretty confused how it worked if we never met before...so it has to do with some connection..possibly." Natsu said with a grin, and rubbing his chin. "Our fathers"

"Fathers?" Yusei said confused on what he's talking about.

"ya..I'm the son of the fire dragon king..Igneel!" Natsu shouts proudly. "And yours is Nexus"

"...fathers" Yusei said with a chuckle that soon turns into a laugh.

"Uh?" Natsu said wondering why he's laughing.

This isn't an ordinary laugh either, one that is uncontrollable. Yusei was laughing so hard that his stomach started to hurt and tears appear at the corner of his eyes. Kira eyes blinked a few times.

"Wow..never seen him laugh like that" Kira said shock.

"Me either.." Erza said feeling a little happy seeing Yusei letting out a laugh.

"Why are you laughing at!?" Natsu asked annoyed.

Yusei wipes away the tears and looks at Natsu calming down a bit.

"You think a dragon is your father" Yusei said to him.

"Well adopted..I'm not that dumb" Natsu said crossing his arms.

"Either way...Nexus isnt a father to me" Yusei said changing into a serious expression. "He's nothing but...a prisoner in my body who is paying me with his power for staying in me for all this time.."

Crimson fire swirls around his right arm.

"These flames belong to me…" Yusei said and a swirl of darkness goes under his flames. "Along with the darkness...I don't plan to let anything control me..."

"Wait he's inside you!?" Natsu said trying to imagine a dragon being in his body.

Yusei clenches his hand and looks at Slayer. He knew that in his current state, he does not have the power to stop him unless he gets more power.

"I will take your deal…" Yusei said raising his fist to him. "Just know...syncing with me...isn't a easy thing..so try to keep up"

"We haven't had a proper fight to decide which one of us is stronger...don't underestimate me" Natsu tells him, hitting his fist against his.

" _Synchronization"_ Yusei thought and suddenly, a circle mark appears on top of Yusei's left hand and Natsu's right hand. Three wavy lines appear in the circle that glows golden. Their physical features change as well. Yusei's left eye changes from brown to black and Natsu's right eye changes from black to brown. The left half of Yusei's hair changes from black to pink only the front portion. The same with Natsu but reversed.

Yusei feels a strong pulse coming from the middle of his chest. He can feel Natsu's energy flow rapidly in him. As well as a charge of his energy. His eyes widen hearing the noise around him getting louder and the smell getting stronger. " _What's happening"_ he thought feeling light headed.

 **OOO**

" **Seems like you're dragon slayer abilities are awakening" said a deep voice from a tall dragon within his body covered in red.**

"You.." Yusei said turning to Nexus with a glare.

" **Do you always have that look"** Nexus said to him.

"What's happening to my senses, dragon" Yusei asked in a rude tone.

" **Syncing with a dragon slayer….is actually awaking another thing I gave you...your senses will be sharpened but your magic-"**

"I thought I told you..I don't want to be trained by you" Yusei states clenching his fists.

" **Well you don't have a choice….your still weak...feeding off the darkness you collect...will lead you in a place of defeat"**

"Tch." Yusei said covering his fist in crimson flames. "I'll show you my power...I will become strong and burn the darkness!"

" **So, control your new power then own your own!"** Nexus said annoyed. " **Can't believe the human I found is someone so...blinded"**

"Grr..just wait...I will defeat you somehow" Yusei states with confidence. "With my own strength"

 **OOO**

Yusei can feel the pulse disappear within him. His eyes turns into slits. A burst of fire comes from underneath him. Both crimson and orange. He clenches his fist and narrows his eyes at Slayer. He dashes right for him with a speed boost. He feels so light and energetic.

"I will take both you out" Slayer said putting his sword horizontally forward.

The darkness covers Slayer and starts to absorb the energy from the trapped guild members. Slayer smirks and starts cutting the air creating waves of energy heading toward Yusei who just keeps running forward.

A wave of crimson flew above Yusei, making contact with Slayer's attack creating a big explosion. Yusei kept on running knowing already who used his flames. Natsu stands behind him a fair distance with his left arm out covered in crimson flames.

"This power" Natsu said to himself, staring at his left arm.

He clenches his left hand and begins running feeling so eager to fight. His grin proves it. He feels himself enveloped in flames yet doesn't feel the burn. Its feel more like a shield to him. He matches his speed with Yusei who had his eyes set on Slayer. Natsu shifts his eye slightly to Yusei who looks so determine to kill Slayer he can even feel it through the synchronization. The raging emotion deep inside him is Yusei wanting to explode but there is more to it.

"Just die.." Slayer said, pushing himself toward them with his sword covered in energy.

Yusei is directly on Slayer's path. He narrows his eyes at him, covering both his arms in fire. Natsu can sense he will jump and strike Slayer but instead he grabs his wrist. Yusei twist his body and lifts Natsu off the ground a little and swings him to Slayer while he lets go right when his feet leave the ground.

Slayer eyes widen staring at Natsu who comes closer to him showing no fear in his expression. He just had confidence and a wave of fire pushing him forward to him.

" **Fire dragon:...IRON FIST!"** Natsu screams throwing his powerful punch right at Slayer who guards himself with his sword that shatters when contacting with his fist.

A big explosion occurs shooting Slayer into a building with fire on him. Natsu lands on the roof and looks up seeing Yusei soaring in the air to the barrier trapping the guild members. He widen his eyes and locks his fist when he is right above the barrier. He breathes in. A memory enters his mind belonging to Natsu about him using a dragon slayer move.

" **Crimson dragon.."** Yusei said with body glowing crimson. " **ROOAAAR!"**

A burst of crimson fire comes down like thunder toward the barrier and spreads when making contact. The force of it creates cracks on the barrier. The fire disappears and Yusei gets closer to the barrier, with one fist consumed by fire. He smashes his fist against the crack and shatters the barrier which he enters right after.

His new senses are going wild being in a space filled with negative energy that warns him to run away but he doesn't plan to. The only thing he can do is, take. He puts his hands forward and slowly absorbs the dark energy from the guild members. The darkness lingering in each of the member slowly leave their body and into Yusei who can feel his heart racing. The darkness envelopes him and brings up memories deep in Yusei's mind.

Natsu covers his right eye feeling a little pain strike his left side. He is getting random images in his head but all were dark and blurry. He grunts and uncovers his eye that his looking toward Yusei. He surprised to see a small boy chained up. A voice calls him snapping out of his thought. He blinks and the boy disappears.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouts again trying to get his attention.

"Lucy.." he replies turning to her wondering what she wants.

"Look out!" she screams again.

Natsu turned around and notices Slayer with a blade about to cut him, a few seconds away from him. His senses went crazy once seeing his eyes. They look cold and deadly.

From behind, Slayer gets wiped from behind by Yusei's darkness that came out of his hand. Slayer smashes into a building. Yusei makes it to Natsu's side.

"Thank you" Natsu tells him breathing heavily.

"Your not able to last long…" Yusei states to Natsu while glaring at Slayer. "You should know when you sync...your energy is shared and depends how much you have will decide how long it will last.. "

Yusei releases incredible amounts of fire that swirls around him in both red and orange.

"Well you have being using quite a lot then" Natsu said sweating and looks at Slayer. "But I have a plan to beat this guy...he won't stand after this"

His right side gets consumed by his orange flame that spreads wildly. He closes his eyes and gets an image of a spell unknown to him but its imprinted in his mind for a reason. Yusei shifts eyes his to Natsu wondering what he has in mind.

"Release everything...let's cause a huge explosion!" Natsu said with a wide toothy grin.

OOO

"Is it getting hot in here" Levy states waving her hand to her self.

"When you have two flame heads in one place...you should already be aware..things will get hot" Gray said with sweat sliding down his naked chest.

"He saved everyone" Wendy said looking at Yusei.

"But he absorb the darkness.." Hisui states not liking it.

"There isn't any other way...to take out the darkness it must be taking out and put in someone else.." Kira states. "Yusei decides to be that someone"

"...you must know him quite well" Erza said to her.

"Hmm.." Kira said with a small smile. "A little...he still isolated himself...but slowly..he's letting people close"

Behind a broken wall of cement, Sting is seen with Rogue who were watching the fight.

"So cool!...another dragon slayer.." Sting eyes said with stars in them.

"Who is he? Never seen him in Fairy tail before" Rogue states.

"Don't know..but I can tell he's strong...just like Natsu" Sting said with a smile.

"Grugh.." Slayer said getting back up and spitting some blood.

He used too much of his power. He lost his charger when Yusei saved the people he trapped. He grits his teeth in anger. He glares at Yusei and Natsu who seem to be planning an attack.

"I won't lose here...not yet" He said in a deep tone.

If he has to in order to win, he will bring out the darkness he has collected and finish them. He gets consumed by the darkness that slowly becomes a sphere.

"Yusei!" Natsu shouts with his fire exploding from his left side while Yusei's fire is exploding on his right.

They lock their eyes on Slayer. Their heads get closer to each other, pulling their arms back a bit. Their flames soon turn into spheres hovering next to their fist then disappeared. It reappears in front of their fist with the synchronization symbol on it. The two spheres of their fire connect and merge.

"What are they doing?" Wendy asked curious.

" **Unison Raid!"** Natsu and Natsu shouts and punches their ball of fire right to Slayer that explode and grow in size and power. It expands to the point that the two flames turn into two dragons heading toward Slayer who couldn't believe what he is seeing. The two dragons merge into one whose mouth consumes Slayer.

The fire spreads and burst everywhere. It goes into the sky above causing ripples in the sky. The intense light of the two fire can be seen from the outside of Crocus also breaking the barrier around it.

OOO

The winds moves strongly, shaking the trees and bushes as well as awakening a mage who took a nap against a tree trunk. He wakes and stares at the horizon seeing part of the sky red. He closes his eyes and smiles. He goes back to his deep sleep on the small island called Tenrou.

OOO

The flames slowly vanish and Natsu falls on his knees breathing heavily. The synchronization mark disappears and his physical features return. Yusei hunches forward feeling drained.

"They did it" Lucy said with a smile.

"What a relieve" Levy said exhaling.

Hisui couldn't be more happy and scared at the same time. It's a weird mix of emotions but what matters to her is that the friend she made is still alive and saved her again.

Erza smiles and looks at Yusei. " _Who would have thought you would be saving the day again"_ she thought and shift her eyes at Kira who didnt look happy.

"What's wrong Kira?" Erza asked.

"I can't move.." she states still not able to move her legs.

"What?" Erza said looking at the ground. "Which means.."

Coughing is heard. Slayer stands holding onto his right arm breathing heavily. He had one eye closed but his other barely open. He is covered in ash. He is all messed up yet his signature grin is still on his face.

"Do you think.." Slayer said coughing out blood. "You got rid of me...don't forget...I was part of you once"

Yusei eyes widen in shock sensing danger coming from his left. A hooded figure gave him a punch at his gut that lifts him up from the ground then gets kicked in the chest, into a wall that he smashes through.

"Yusei!" Kira and Hisui yells in a worried tone.

"You bastard-" Natsu said looking at the figure but falls forward.

He couldn't go on fighting. He lost to much power. He growls at the foot of the hooded figure until he smell his scent. He raises his head up to him with a look of shock.

"You can't be.." Natsu said.

"My weakness is here that I didn't have magic...so I find someone qualified...and haha..I found one" Slayer said with a evil laugh.

The hooded figure pulls his hood back revealing his face. Everyone is surprised to see a familiar face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Memory**

"Darkness...is it a curse or a blessing" said a deep tone voice that echoes around the area. "It gives the holder great power as well turning themselves into something more"

The person who spoke stands with his blue hair being pushed a little by the wind. His eyes glows dark with a spiral in them. His hands were covered in a thick coat of darkness. His eyes were focused on Yusei who slowly gets up on his feet.

"Jellal..agh..why are you doing this-" Natsu said still weak on the ground.

"Because...of this new power" Jellal answers him with wide eyes. "Can you feel it"

"The darkness is consuming him" Kira states.

"No, it can't be.." Erza said shaking her head not wanting to see Jellal being controlled again.

"Don't tell me he's are enemy again" Wendy said in fear.

"No!" Natsu growls on the ground and clenches his hand. "He's our friend...If I have to beat you down again to normal...I will!"

Natsu glares at Jellal and pushes himself up but can feel a strike of pain hit his arms. He grits his teeth. He is no condition to fight Jellal but he can't see him like this. Not after meeting him at his cell. He suffered to long for something he was forced to do. He won't let it happen again.

"Gahh!" Yusei screams in pain after feeling a strange pattern crawl on him. It binds him where he stands.

He can feel it dig into him slowly. He breathes heavily looking at Jellal. He can feel himself about to lose consciousness which can not happen. Staring into Jellal's eyes, he can see a man being controlled so easily. The temptation of the darkness is hard to overcome. He knows it more than anyone. He bathed in it.

Jellal snaps his fingers causing the pattern to shock Yusei who screams and falls on one knee. Jellal had a big smile liking the sound that came from Yusei.

"Pain...the best feeling.." Jellal said gripping his hand.

"Jellal, stop this!" Erza shouts to him who turns one eye to her.

"Your not the boss of me" Jellal said in a cold tone.

Erza can feel her skin crawl after hearing his voice. This Jellal is different from the one she met in the tower of heaven. He looks more insane to her.

"Now wait your turn…" Jellal said shifting his attention to Yusei. "After I'm done with him...you all are next"

A big evil grin appears on his face. Everyone can feel his power coming out from him. It was making it hard to breath. Yusei had his hair covering his eyes.

"Haha...too bad..you lose this time.." Slayer spoke from a far with a grin staring at Yusei.

"Behold...my darkness" Jellal said closing his hands together.

Hands of darkness is created out of thin air, smashing together with Yusei in between it. Yusei can feel every inch of his body get stung. The force of the hands is compressing his body.

"Aaargh!" Yusei yells with his eyes widen.

"Yusei!" Everyone screams in a worried tone.

"Damn it" Natsu said clenching his teeth.

Jellal's attack fades causing Yusei to fall forward. Erza eyes widen fearing that Yusei died once again and to make it worse by Jellal. Which she thought until Yusei stopped falling. His body is a few inches on the ground but his toes was supporting his weight and pushes him up slowly. It surprised everyone even Jellal.

"Your darkness.." Yusei said slowly biting his lip. "Is nothing...compared to..mine"

Suddenly, the space around him goes black. Chains starts wrapping against Yusei tightly in place. His eyes turned black like coal. Jellal didn't understand whats happening. Everything around turns dark. Jellal soon notice he couldn't move.

"What's going?" Jellal spoke.

"I want to know that too" Gajeel states feeling creeped out.

"hmm" Kira bites her lip and tightens her fist.

"Kira..do you know?" Lucy asked seeing something wrong.

She didn't answer instead she kept her eyes on Yusei who is all chained up. Natsu recognized this from before when he synced with him but he thought he was seeing things.

"Its so dark here" Levy states not being able to see any light.

"Is this the inside of Yusei's heart?" Markov spoke.

"No.." Kira said. "This is where all the darkness Yusei absorbs is stored"

"All of this!?" Gray said shocked.

"Why are we here? And how is this possible!?" Levy said confused.

Suddenly a image appears in the darkness catching everyone's attention. The chains gets covered by dark energy.

 _The image reveals a dark room with the moonlight appearing through the window. A young boy is revealed looking pale staring at a pool of blood with two bodies over it. Another young boy is seen through the shadows with a evil grin and bloody hands. Tears fall from the scared young boy._

 _The image soon cracks and changes. A dark cloudy day is revealed and the young boy lays on the stoned path with rain falling from the skies. His eyes were half opened and can see two people walking close to him. The image changes again into a room with the boy resting in the bed._

 _His eyes slowly open and sees a green haired girl at the end of his bed with a older woman next to her. His eyes were faded not being able to see their faces clearly._

" _Mommy, he's waking up!" the little girl said in a happy tone._

" _Indeed he is…" her mother replies with a smile and looks at the boy. "What's your name.."_

 _He hesitates and shakes a little underneath the sheets. He tries to speak but nothing was coming out. It was more like he couldn't remember how to say his name. It took some time for him to speak and the mother and daughter waited for him to speak._

" _Y-Yusei.." he finally spoke quietly._

" _Yusei..an odd name" the mother states._

" _Hello Yusei...I'm Hisui!" the green haired girl said with a smile._

 _Yusei showed no reaction to her and lays on the bed. He looks up at the ceiling and slowly remembers what happened. That terrible night. He feels his sheets being tugged and notice Hisui is the one who is causing it._

" _Lets go out and play!" Hisui said with sparkles in her eyes._

" _Hisui...let him rest...he seems like he gone through alot" the mother tells her._

" _But he is the same age as me right.." Hisui states._

" _He does…" The mother looks at Yusei a with a small frown. "Too young to have that expression"_

 _Yusei soon gets pulled out of bed by Hisui but showed no reaction by it. Instead, he feels nothing. Not even her hand touching his. It felt invisible._

" _Don't worry Mommy...I will take care of him" Hisui states with a smile and pulls Yusei through the door._

" _be careful!" her mother said._

 _OOO_

 _When Yusei got outside, his vision gotten worse. The light kept on hurting his eyes and yet can see the little green haired girl pulling him around. The two spent time walking around Crocus with Hisui trying to make Yusei crack a smile but nothing did._

 _Not even giving him food. Yusei kept the same expression like the life was taken out from him. The day is almost over and Hisui brought him back to the castle. She sees her father waiting for her return._

" _My lovely daughter!..your back!" the king said hugging her._

" _Daddy..stop" Hisui said blushing, hugging back._

" _I hear you made a new friend" the king said taking a look at Yusei._

" _Ya, his name is Yusei...he doesnt talk much" Hisui states with a slight frown._

" _Yusei...well thank you for spending time with my daughter" the king said but gets no response. "Hmm...oh, Hisui I have a message for you"_

" _Oh what is it!" Hisui said excited._

" _A surprised guest will come to the city to see you tomorrow" the king said in cheerful tone._

" _Who!" Hisui asked._

 _While the two were talking, Yusei just stands watching the two interact. It bothered him seeing them so he decided to walk away from them. There isn't a reason for him to stay. Actually, what other reason is for him to live._

 _OOO_

 _Yusei stands in front of the gates with Hisui waiting for the guest coming today. He was dragged here yet again by Hisui who couldn't wait. Yusei still couldn't see things clearly but there was something red coming from a far. It reminded him of that night. He clenched his fist._

" _Erza!" Hisui shouts and runs to her._

" _Hisui" Erza replies getting surprised by her hug. "It's been so long"_

" _Oh, your not wearing the eye patch" Hisui states noticing Erza's new eye._

" _Well, things changed…I'm glad you're looking well" Erza states with a smile and notices Yusei. "Whos your new friend?"_

" _His name is Yusei...he's not much of a talker though" Hisui exclaims looking back at him._

 _Yusei notice something appear in front of him. It was Erza's hand._

" _Hi, I'm Erza…" she said with a grin._

 _There was no response from him just a look away. He then gets pushed into the ground by Erza who stomps on his chest not liking to be ignored._

" _Hey!, it's rude to ignore someone who is talking to you…" she tells him and feels a little shaken by her._

" _Well then…" Erza said getting off him. "Its time to go on an adventure...ready"_

" _Yay!" Hisui states._

 _OOO_

 _The three enters the forest with Erza leading and Hisui right next to her. Yusei was all the way in the back looking at the ground. He can hear the two chatter but his mind kept going back to that memory over and over. It made his blood boil._

" _Yusei!" Erza shouts._

 _However, Yusei is too deep in his memory to hear her. He gets pinned to the ground again by her._

" _Have you been listening to me?" Erza asked in a serious tone. "You need to cut it out with this act of yours...in this mission we all need to work together and protect each other from danger...that's what friends do"_

" _..friends.." Yusei spoke softly with his eyes widening._

" _He spoke.." Hisui said shocked._

" _Ya...friends...when a friend is in need..their a friend indeed...remember that" Erza tells him._

 _She gets off of him and walks to Hisui. Yusei stays on the ground a little longer before getting up. "Having a friend...is the most painful thing" he thought feeling his heart hurt getting a flash of the young boy with that evil grin appear in his mind._

 _What the three thought would be an easy adventure of picking special strawberries became a dangerous mission involving them risking their lives. Hungry wolves appeared. Yusei is right on the line of the hungry wolves. He felt scared and couldn't move from his spot. He didn't know what to do._

 _The wolves jump to him but Erza jumped in and struck them with her sword but gets slammed into a tree. She screams in pain. One of the wolf continues to go for Yusei but Hisui stands in front of it with a blade she got from Erza. From her last visit, Hisui learned a little from Erza._

" _Runaway...runaway Yusei" Hisui tells him shaking in fear._

 _Yusei eyes widen didn't understand what she told him. He soon hears Erza saying the same. He didn't get it. Why did the two want him to be the only one to run. His eyes rapidly blink causing his vision to clear up. He sees Hisui getting thrown to the ground by the wolf. Yusei looks at her then at Erza. "when a friend is in need-" he thought and looks at the wolf._

 _He can feel a warm breeze pass him. He stands up from the ground and walks toward the wolves without fear. He ignores the screams from the girls and continues to walk to the hungry wolves. He glares at them. He raised a hand to them. They charge for him._

" _Get away from them" he said in a cold tone and a burst of fire comes out from him covering the area._

 _OOO_

 _Yusei eyes widen slowly feeling his strength drained. He notice he wasn't in his room and that he is tied up with his knees on the ground._

" _I hear you saved the princess little boy.." said a voice unfamiliar to him. "From what she said...you summoned fire"_

 _Yusei can hear the man coming from behind him. He isn't sure how it happened but he just imagined fire._

" _A boy your age with this kind of power is rare...and must be...tested"_

" _Tested?" Yusei said confused._

 _Suddenly a streak of pain appears on his back causing him to remember his past. The thing that changed his world. Witnessing a murder of his parents caused by someone close to him. He feels it again and remembers again._

" _Arghh!" he yells in pain and sweats._

" _Show me...that hidden power of yours!" the man said slicing his back with energy that doesn't cause marks on his back but does damage internally._

 _Yusei screams again feeling something want to come out. He grits his teeth in anger and looks over his shoulder and sees the man who is causing this. He gets sliced again. That's when a burst of his energy comes out from him. He soon blanks out._

 _OOO_

 _It became morning and a bell rings. Yusei finds himself awaking in his room. He soon hears a scream and runs to the window. The scream came from Hisui that he sees being taken away in a carriage._

" _Hisui" he said and leaves his room._

 _Hisui was getting kidnapped and couldn't stop crying and screaming for help. She soon sees Yusei running to her._

" _Yusei!" she yells his name with tears sliding down her cheeks._

 _Yusei hears her but the carriage kept getting farther away from him to reach. What happened last night still affected him but he couldn't do nothing. He trips and hits the ground. The carriage enters a trail along side a cliff. Yusei pushes himself, not going to let her go away._

" _No.." he said in a deep tone. "No!"_

 _He can't lose another person in his life. Not again. He feels a warm breeze brush against his skin. He can feel heat coming out of his hands. He looks up and sees a tree on top of the cliff which wasn't too high. He starts to climb the cliff faster and faster, until he was running along side it._

 _There was smoke coming out from his feet. He makes a huge jump and grabs the branch. He makes a flip and starts free falling down to the other side, spotting the carriage down below._

" _Hisui!" he yells and lands on it scaring the kidnappers._

 _Yusei used this moment to kick two out then push the driver out. Hisui hugged him, shocking him. However it wasn't over. Yusei turns and notice where the carriage is going._

 _The carriage jumps off the edge of the cliff. Yusei eyes shift to Hisui and takes her hand. He used all his strength to throw her to safety while he pushes himself further away._

" _YUSEI!" Hisui yells at him at the edge._

 _Yusei looks back at her. He remembered the times he spent with her and Erza. As well in this strange place. When his vision cleared, he realized something. "This isn't...my world...I don't belong here...but.." Yusei thought turning his attention to Hisui. "Thank you and Erza...even though she scares me to death...thank you both for being my friends" he thought and gives her his first smile in a long time._

 _He free falls deeper in the darkness. He can hear Hisui's yell but his life is done. He will get to see his parents. Until he heard a growl causing him to turn his head._

 _Crimson flames appears in a flash and envelopes Yusei causing him to drain in fire yet doesn't feel it burn his skin._

" _ **Your not done yet...Yusei"**_ _a deep voice spoke in his head._

 _A portal opens and he falls straight in._

" _ **This is only the beginning...I've decided to chose you..you must not die!"**_

 _OOO_

 _Yusei eyes opens. He gets up feeling like he got pinned down by Erza a hundred times over. A spot light turns on blinding his vision. It clears up revealing him to a building in the middle of nowhere._

 _This wasn't Crocus anymore but somewhere else. He didn't know where but once he entered this building. His life will change. For the worse._

 _OOO_

 _A image flashes with Yusei being strapped into a table. He was wearing a hospital gown. He was breathing heavily and couldn't move. He is struck with a beam of energy causing him to scream in agony. He began remember his worst memories and the pain that came with it. He has been remembering his parents death over and being torched by that man as well as falling to his death. The outcome from this was Yusei's power was being sucked out along with a new power revealing itself. The Darkness._

 _His mind couldn't take it anymore or his heart. He let himself go which caused his mind to go dark._

 _A fuzzy image appears involving screams and yells. There was blood splattered everywhere and multiple scientist dead on the ground. Yusei lost control and got consumed. His mind was full of rage and hate. He wanted to kill. Soon a man appears at the end of the hallway which caused Yusei to dash to him with speed._

 _The man did not move or fear him. Instead, he pound his palm right at Yusei's chest knocking him unconscious._

 _OOO_

 _Yusei eyes opens and first thing he sees is a smiling old man with a beard and long wavy hair up to his neck._

" _Who are you" Yusei said softly unable to remember anything except._

" _I'm..Shin" the man replies. "And you are.."_

" _..Yusei" he answers him like he never heard of his name before._

" _Well then Yusei...from this day on.." Shin said placing his hand on Yusei's head. "I'm going to take care of you"_

 _Yusei didn't know this man or himself but can feel like he can trust him. He wonders why. It could be his smile but he isn't sure._

 _OOO_

 _Five years as past and the sky was clear blue. Yusei is 15 now and is outside wearing baggy grey pants and wearing a white robe. He was sweating and had a grin on his face. Shin is right in front of him with the same grin and breathes heavily. The two swings their wooden swords at each other. They connected and were inches away from each other._

" _My, have you gotten strong" Shin said grinning._

" _Well.." Yusei said and swings. "I had too when I have a strict teacher"_

 _Shin blocks it and smirks. He swings his sword but Yusei dodges._

" _Call it...being kind" Shin tells him and points his sword to the ground._

" _What...you're done for the day old man" Yusei said putting his sword on his shoulder._

" _...aren't you eager to fight" Shin said wiping the sweat from his face._

" _Can't help it...it's fun" Yusei said grinning._

" _Fun...heh" Shin said then looks at him in a serious tone._

" _Whats the matter?" Yusei said noticing his expression._

" _I know that you want to become strong...but, there is a right way...and a wrong way of going at it" he tells him._

" _Uh?...so, you've been teaching me the wrong way all this time" Yusei states, in shock._

 _Shin smacks Yusei's head with his wooden sword._

" _Ouch!" Yusei said rubbing his head._

" _Don't get tempted by power to much...it alone can't make you strong" Shin tells him._

" _What else is there?" Yusei asked confused._

" _Ugh..I should bring you to the outside world more often…" Shin said shaking his head. "A reason to become strong is one...along with people you want to be strong for"_

" _...like?" Yusei said trying to get the answers from him._

" _Your going to have to find the answers yourself….I won't always be around..you know" he said walking away from him._

 _OOO_

 _One night, a fire breaks out in the city where Yusei is staying. He left is room and goes on his balcony. He wondered what is causing it. His eyes widen sensing something behind him. He jumps off his balcony that exploded. He lands on a roof and begins to run. Small bombs were thrown at him. He didn't have a sword on him to defend himself._

 _A masked man soon appeared in front of him and pushed his gut. Yusei spits out blood and hits the ground. Fire blocked him from escaping. Yusei looked at the masked man in fear. He moves back but can already tell, he is done for._

" _Surprised your alive...thought you burned in that lab" said the masked man._

" _What?...what lab?" Yusei asked confused._

" _You dont remember...the screams...the blood shed" the man walks closer to him._

 _Yusei eyes widen and images starts flashing in his head. It begins to hurt. He can feel is heart being choked. The memories are becoming clearer now._

" _I-i remember" he said shaking where he sits._

" _Good...but now its time for me to take that hidden power of yours" the mans hand glowed green then turning into a blade. "It should be matured now that it can be extracted from you with ease!"_

 _Yusei sees the blade come closer to his chest. He close his eyes and waits for the pain. He soon hear drips and a cough but no pain. He slowly open his eyes. His pupils shrunk seeing Shin in front of him with the blade through his chest._

" _S-shin…" Yusei stutters not wanting to believe it._

" _Its alright now…" Shin said coughing out blood a little. "I'm sorry that your seeing this old man this way..haha..but dont blame yourself...I haven't told you this but, i have sealed your memories because I knew...they weren't happy ones...so I wanted to make new memories for you so you can prepare yourself but seems like...things didn't end that way"_

 _Shin smiles while Yusei tears slide down from his eyes. It was painful to watch this. He wanted to look away and run but regaining his memories brought him the feelings he felt before. Sadness, hate, anger, frustration and tears._

" _Yusei..I dont have time left so…" Shin places his hand on Yusei's forehead. "I'm going to have to seal them away again...along with our time together"_

" _No wait-!" Yusei said until getting pushed by Shin._

" _Just know...I had fun being your guardian" Shin smiles while Yusei falls into a portal Shin opened._

 _Yusei eyes were blanked and his tears were breaking. His memories are becoming clouds of nothing in his head. A few minutes has passed and Yusei finds himself laying on a bench. He sits up and notice it's dark out. He touches his cheek feeling it wet but didn't know how it got there. It didn't seem like it rained. He gets up from the bench and starts to walk to a random direction not knowing anything about his past just his name._

 _OOO_

The image slowly fades. Yusei stands breathing heavily still in chains. He had his eyes locked on Jellal who looked shocked as well as afraid from his gaze.

"Those were-" Natsu spoke in a shaky voice unable to react to what he saw also felt.

It was like he was that boy in the images shown. It wasn't just him that felt it but everyone else. He turns his attention to Yusei and is surprised to see a small smirk on his face. The chains around Yusei begins to spiral around him, covering his arms and legs then neck. The dark space around everyone soon cracks. They return back to where they were before.

Yusei is cloaked with darkness that slowly transforms. His robe changes colour to pure black along with his nails. His hair covers more of his face and dark smoke comes off his body slowly. He put his right arm out causing the darkness to materialized into a sword with sharp triangular blades on the side of it. The sword glows in power.

"heh...I'll show what true darkness is...that will make you shake" Yusei said in a deep tone wearing a evil grin on his face.

He turns his sword horizontally in front of him. Jellal steps a foot back seeing his vision fuzz up a little just by looking at Yusei.

"Yusei.." Hisui spoke rubbing her water eyes shocked seeing his memories. "He suffered so much"

"Why did we all see his memories?" Gajeel asked feeling bad for him but seeing him now just caused his feelings to be mix.

"The darkness…" Makarov said with a fearful expression. "He forced himself to relive those memories to obtain it.."

"yes...Yusei is also able to make someone relive their memories along with himself...and now" Kira said gripping his shoulder. "He entered his other form.."

Jellal can feel Yusei's power and can feel every cell of his body shake. He didn't understand why he is even afraid. He has the same power too. He clenches his fist and glares at Yusei ready to fight him.

However, he didn't know that Yusei was waiting for him to act like this. He appeared right in front of him with an insane grin and slashes across his chest causing him to smash into a building. He isn't given time to stand and Yusei dashes to him with the darkness spreading from him like wildfire.

"You don't understand...how it feels being in the darkness…" Yusei said and swings his sword again but Jellal jumps away with a scared expression and sees the building get covered by darkness.

"He's going to kill him" Natsu states seeing Yusei's expression and can smell his blood lust.

He wanted to stop him but with one glance from Yusei. Natsu trembles. There is a moment that Natsu swears that its Slayer attacking Jellal but knew very well that its Yusei. Everyone else felt the same. Even master Makarov but he sees something else.

" _What a drastic change...this boy...looks like he as the darkness under controlled but he's going wild like a wild animal hunting his prey…"_ Makarov thought sweating and thinks back at the crimson slayer. He questions himself if it wasn't the dragon Nexus to be afraid of but the one who he choose. Yusei.

Jellal creates a magical circle in front of him and shoots out magic through them at Yusei who creates black feathered wings out of darkness that covers him from the attacks. He spreads his wings and flies to Jellal and slams his fist into him. Jellal hits the ground hard.

Erza couldn't watch anymore. First it was Yusei getting beaten by Jellal but now, Yusei is the one doing the damage. She need to stop this but how can she. The darkness is the main cause of this. Forcing them to relive those painful memories. She can imagine what pain Jellal suffered. One being killing their friend who died protecting her.

"Yusei!" Kira shouts causing Erza to turn to her. "That's enough...you're going to far!"

"Are you scared…" Yusei said with his hair covering his eyes and raised his right hand to the sky. "I control the darkness...it does not control me...I'm the one you should be scared of…"

A spiral of darkness hovers over Yusei, swirling the clouds in the sky that turns dark. Thunder can be heard within and a evil grin is given by Yusei. His speech wasn't for Kira alone but for everyone and they heard him loud in clear. They shiver on the spot.

The ones closest to Yusei can feel it more. Natsu and Jellal feels like their suffocating by fear. Yusei eyes shift to Jellal who can feel himself fall. In one swoop, Yusei has Jellal's throat in his grasp and pinned against a building. Streams of darkness gripped Jellals wrist and ankles. Yusei stares deeply into his eyes.

"Its time for you…" Yusei's said cold tone, with a spiral of black fire cover his left arm. "..to disappear"

Jellal eyes widen seeing no hesitation in Yusei expression. Screams and yells are heard in the background trying to stop Yusei who ignored him. It was too late for any of them to change his mind. It was already filled with one thought. " _ **Kill"**_

"NO!...JELLAL!" Erza screams causing a thunder to clap loudly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Fight Ended**

 _ **A few days ago…(the end of the prequel)**_

 _Everyone is gathered in the guild with Makarov at the center._

" _I've decided to hold the S class mage promotion trial.." Makarov tells everyone. "This new enemy of ours may be difficult to handle but with this trial..we can prepare ourselves to face the darkness coming.."_

 _Everyone were surprised and excited. This was their chance to move their rank to S class. The guild is filled with chatter but stops when Makarov coughs still having more to say._

" _I will announce when it will be held this week...since we will have a guest arriving that I assure you...he will shake things up" Makarov states with a grin._

OOO

 **Present**

Yusei's was a few seconds away from piercing Jellal. He couldn't help but grin. However, deep inside him, a bang is heard. It gets louder and louder within him trying to get his attention. He soon hears a loud bang but that came from without. His eyes widen sensing something big coming from above. He loosened his grip on Jellal and in a split second, Yusei gets crushed into the ground so hard causing the ground to crack.

Yusei can feel his darkness disappear from him. He had his head facing everyone who looked shocked. Yusei can also see his hand shake. His heart beats fast fearing what is causing him to shake. He slowly turns his head. With his right eye, he sees a man with dark orange hair and a brown cloak, standing on his back.

"Uh…seems like I interrupted something" the man spoke with a smile looking at his surroundings then spots Natsu on the ground. "Hey Natsu...why are you sleeping there? A bush is more comfortable than the ground"

"...G-gildarts...its you" Natsu said surprised seeing him after so long.

"So you returned from your quest" Makarov states, breaking out of his shock seeing Gildarts just crush Yusei.

"hm..I did, I was planning to head straight for Fairy tail but...then I saw something happening in Crocus so I decided to take a detour.." Gildarts said then shifts his eyes below him. "Hmmm...crap!"

Gildarts gets off Yusei's back after realizing he is on him.

"Sorry..you may have some back problems but you will live" Gildarts said with a chuckle but gets no answer from him. "...are you dead?"

Gildarts bends down to Yusei who had his eyes closed. He moves his hand near his nose and can feel him breathing. Yusei just fell unconscious. Gildarts exhales not wanting a dead body weigh him down. He soon shifts his eyes to Jellal who sits against the building unconscious too.

"What happened here?" Gildart asked.

"Alot" Gray states, being able to breath easily.

"Well then...we need to get these guys to an infirmary... they don't seem in good shape" Gildarts states in a serious tone.

Suddenly, Jellal goes up in black smoke shocking Gildarts and appears next to Slayer who has Jellal in his arms. Gildarts turn to Slayer who can already tell by looking at him that he won't win against him. Not in his state or when he is in full power. This guy is someone he can't take lightly. Slayer shifts his eyes to Yusei.

"This isn't over...I will be coming for you and your darkness" Slayer said and disappears with Jellal.

"No, Jellal.." Erza shouts running to where Slayer was but was already too late.

"We can move now" Gray states walking out of his spot.

"Ya..but I can't stop myself from shaking" Wendy states but feels two hands placed on her shoulders. She looks up to see Kira.

"It will go away.." Kira states with a warm smile then looking over to Yusei. "Well you did it again...made them fear you"

Natsu slowly gets up but feels his head spin and falls back down on his knees. He hears his name and sees Lucy run to his side. He didn't have the strength to get up or talk. He fell unconscious. Lucy had him in her arms.

"We need to get him to the infirmary also" Lucy states with frown.

"Its decided then.."Hisui said standing up straight with a confident expression. "I want the people who are able to walk to bring the injured to the castle.."

"Hisui" Erza said feeling a little happy.

"Alright boys...some of our guild mates are laying on the ground..lets carry them to the castle" Makarov tells them and walking to Mira and the others.

Slowly, everyone began making their way to the castle. Even though its over, no one will ever forget this and the feeling they felt.

OOO

The skies clear up and the sun slowly sets in the horizon. The city slowly recovers from the attack from Slayer. The center of where it all taken place is being fixed along with the buildings.

Inside the castle, one of the infirmaries are filled with Fairy tail guild members with Natsu being at the corner near the window. His wounds are healed and his chest is wrapped with bandages. Lucy sits near his bed with a worried expression. The thought of his rampage appears in her mind which scared her but what terrified her is the fact he faced Yusei.

Witnessing all that Yusei gone through and how he used that to force himself to bring his darkness out just so he can brutally fight Jellal and almost killing him. She doesn't know what to think of him. She imagines Natsu fighting Yusei in that state. Natsu could lose his life.

Lucy snaps out of her thoughts after noticing Kira standing behind her, looking out the window.

"Kira when did you-" Lucy said turning to her.

"A few minutes ago…" Kira replies in a low tone. "I know what your thinking"

"What-" Lucy said blinking her eyes rapidly, surprised from her comment.

"Its alright what you think of him...he wanted everyone to see him like that" she said staring into the horizon.

"Why…" Lucy said looking at her lap.

"He doesn't want anyone else to be close to him" Kira said simply.

Lucy is surprised to hear her answer but doesn't show a reaction. It didn't change how she feels toward Yusei but made her wonder. How can Yusei turn into a bad guy in front of Kira. Makes Lucy a little angry but she can tell when her friend is hurting.

OOO

 _Yusei floats in a pool of darkness within him. He had his eyes slightly open. Crimson fire wraps around his body._

" _ **It's getting worse...the darkness is growing too much for you to handle...the more you collect...you will lose yourself"**_ _Nexus spoke._ " _ **you will lose more than your memories this time…"**_

OOO

Yusei slowly opens his eyes. He can see a blurry ceiling. He blinks and sees a plain white ceiling. He sits up and looks at his surroundings. It was a small room with one window, which he's close too. He can see the sun setting as well as a yard down below.

He looks at his hands. There is a small shake. The events unfolded flashes in his mind. He leans against the wall and looks up. It maybe true, what Nexus said might happen. However, he has the darkness under control. He will keep it that way until he defeats Slayer. That is when, it will be over.

Yusei turns his head to the window with a dazed expression.

OOO

Hisui and Erza enter the infirmary where Natsu is being held. They spot Lucy and Kira. The two took the time to catch up before making their way to the infirmary. Erza found out that she's ill and the cause was unknown until she was kidnapped by Slayer. Hisui has a clue on what it can be. She thinks the best person to ask would be Kira. She tells KIra about her illness. Kira looks surprised but then turned to a sad expression.

"I was wondering..if there is any cure-" Hisui said until getting interrupted.

"There is...but you wont like it" Kira tells her in a serious expression.

"Would it be what Yusei did to Natsu when he took out the darkness from him?" Erza asked.

"Yup, it will be painful...you might have to relive that memory" Kira states crossing her arms.

"I'm prepared for that...I can't fulfill my duties if I keep going like this...it gets harder each passing day" Hisui said feeling light headed but feels Erza holding her for support. "Anyways..it seems Yusei had his fair share of memories"

"You don't know half of it.." Kira said leaning against the window. "Our journey was only to regain his memories..no matter how much it hurts him...we found the last one here...involving you two...but along the way we get caught up into some trouble now..I don't know what will happen next"  
"Sounds like a interesting adventure you two have" Lucy said with a smile. "Hmm..why not stay in Magnolia for awhile...I dont think you will be able to move anywhere in Yusei's condition"

"Yusei is a stubborn boyfriend...I have to drag him in order for him to listen" Kira states.

"...wait..boyfriend.." Lucy said turning her head to Kira with a surprised expression. "The boyfriend you had when we met at the library"

"Ya...well at the time..his head was in books...but the idiot could hardly read anything" Kira said face palming.

"oh" Hisui states in shock. "I'm quite surprised…"

"Had those reactions a few times...but understandable.." Kira states looking up. "But..you will understand soon...or maybe...you already know"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked tilting her head.

"Yusei is kind..underneath the mask of a villian" Erza states but remembers how he fought Jellal. "Yusei wasn't going to kill him"

"No, he was just letting out some anger...plus, getting through to someone who are consumed by the darkness and have control over it...it takes more than words to pull the darkness out.."

"So Yusei wanted to save him" Lucy said surprised.

"He won't admit it but...ya-" Kira replies soon hearing a groan.

The girls turn their heads to Natsu who slowly wakes up. Everyone had smiles on their face. Natsu on the other hand, he had drool at the corner of his mouth he wiped off. He yawns and notice the girls.

"Why are all you in Lucy's apartment" Natsu states with sleepless eyes.

"Where not in my apartment dummy!" Lucy screams feeling a light blush not wanting to let the other girls think Natsu was living with her.

"Um.. lets leave these two alone.." Kira states pushing the girls away. She winks at Lucy. "don't get too comfortable...there are others around"

"Kira!" Lucy shouts with a big blush but they soon left.

"So noisy..keep it down Lucy" Natsu tells her, covering his ears.

"A-ah-h.." Lucy didn't know what else to say. Instead she smiles at him. "Glad your feeling better"

"Almost..body still feels heavy" Natsu replies.

"Well, your name is cleared..yay.." Lucy said shaking her hands but feels awkward not sure what else to talk about.

"Our guild...is it destroyed?" Natsu asked looking at her with a serious expression.

"Oh.." Lucy said didn't think he would bring that up. "Ya...it should be repaired soon"

"Its all Slayer's doing" Natsu said clenching his hands.

"Yup...its scary to think one person can do so much to us" Lucy said turning to the guild members resting in their beds. "The people we care about..suffered because of him"

"The darkness...its the center of all this" Natsu said moving his legs to the side of the bed.

"wait...Natsu-" Lucy rises from her seat, wondering what Natsu is doing. "You can't get up now…"

"Lucy...you asked me once before….about a girl named..Emilia" Natsu said standing.

"ya..I did.." Lucy said thinking that he remembers Emilia.

"It sounds familiar but...I can't image the person of the name...its like.." Natsu said holding his head.

"Your memories are missing" Lucy said understanding this a little better. "Tell me Natsu..do you remember what you were doing before you met Igneel?"

"Before..?" Natsu states with nothing but black in his memory. "Now thinking about it...I don't even know when my birthday is?"

Natsu looks at Lucy noticing a worried expression at her face. He wonders what she is thinking. Could it be why he couldn't remember anything before het met Igneel or what kinds of memories does he not remember. It didn't matter to him that much about his past but after witnessing Yusei's past memories and the fact that he lost those memories then regaining them. Even though they were painful, each one was important to Yusei. Natsu didn't really know too much of it but, wonders what Yusei gone through without remembering his past. Brings up a question in Natsu, if he should uncover his memories. What will he find. Something happy or depressing.

OOO

Hisui, Erza and Lucy enters the main room of the castle where the rune knights can be seen and the king as well who looks angry. Makarov walks to the girls.

"Princess we did as you ask...we contained him" Makarov states.

"Good.." Hisui said staring at the crowd of knights surrounding one man in chains.

"Are you certain Hisui...that he-" the king spoke in a sad tone.

"Yes...sadly he commited the deed…" Hisui said glaring at the man through the knights.

Footsteps can be heard echoing the hallway. Natsu hears twitches hearing the sound in his room but it was more of a warning. He can sense it. Natsu starts to run out the door with Lucy following him behind confused what is making him do this.

The footsteps gets closer to where everyone is, slowly. Heavy breathing is heard in the hallways. A hand grabs the edge of the doorway, pulling him in.

Erza felt his presence and turns to see Yusei leaning against the door with a glare. Hisui and Kira turned as well.

"Wait Yusei-" Kira said blocking his view.

"...don't worry..I can't hurt a fly right now.." Yusei states. "But trash I can handle"  
"I'm going to stop you there.." Gildarts said with his arms crossed, waiting right next to the door.

"You.." Yusei said surprised to see the man that squashed him.

"Grrr.." said the main in chains.

Everyone turned their heads to the prisoner, Zash Caine being the man in Yusei's memory that tortured him. Yusei eyes narrows in at Zash. A fire flares within his eye for a second. He closes it.

"I hereby exiled from Crocus" the king said in an angry tone.

"...Here I thought I would be able to reach my goal…" Zash said looking at the ground. "It was almost time for her power to be unleashed...and I would have taken it all"

"Wait, you knew what was happening to Hisui all this time" Erza said glaring at him.

"Of course...I have been treating her...but then, you appeared once again…" Zash said looking at Yusei. "You showed me that power...hidden in all of us...the darkness...I won't let this stop me-"

"Take him out of here…" The king tells his knights, not wanting to listen to him anymore.

"Its not over!" Zash shouts getting dragged out of the room.

"No it's not.." Yusei said quietly.

Natsu and Lucy soon reach where everyone is. Natsu looks at Yusei who looked back. The two stared intently at each other. Everyone can feel a tension between them.

Soon, Kira and Lucy pulled the two from each other causing them to turn their attention.

"Alright you two...you need to be resting" Kira states.

"She's right…" Lucy said shaking her head.

"Hold on...before that" The king starts walking to Yusei. "Your the boy from those years ago...who saved my daughter"

Yusei didn't answer just stares at the king who stares back with a serious expression.

"I give you my gratitude...as well.." the king said giving him a key. "This is the key to the treasure room...I would like you to take anything within it as your reward for saving my-"

Yusei takes the key before he finishes. The key went up in flames causing everyone to be in shocked. Yusei walks pass the king who froze seeing the key turn to ash.

"Hey!..you shouldn't have done that if it came from someone paying you" Natsu said to Yusei with his hands clenched.

"...because…" Yusei stands right next to Hisui. "I found a better reward"

In a flash, Yusei pierces Hisui's stomach and a gust of darkness comes out." _Sync"_ Yusei thought and a golden comes out of Hisui, blinding everyone for a few seconds. Yusei pulls his hand out and catches Hisui who falls forward feeling the wind knocked out of her. The golden glow disappears.

"Princess!" the knights yells and pointed their weapons at Yusei.

"Hang on" Erza tells them noticing Hisui move.

Hisui felt dizzy that didn't last long. She began breathing normally. She realized the pain went away from her stomach. She turns her head to Yusei.

"You took out the darkness in me..didn't you" she states feeling better for the first time in awhile.

"Hmhm" Yusei nods.

"But wait.." Hisui said not feeling any pain. "How come I didn't relive those painful memories"

"Because….I synced with you before I took it out…" Yusei states. "It was fast but i was able to take the pain you would have felt….that's another feature...when you sync…"

"That means" Hisui said shocked. "You-"

"We should be going now, Kira" Yusei tells her.

"Wait so soon" Erza said, hoping that she can talk to him more.

"This wasn't a visit.." he tells her with a serious expression. "Slayer is out there...I'm at fault that he is alive…"

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked.

Yusei slightly opens his mouth about to answer her, until a faint sound enters his ears. He heard it once before. He looks at Master Makarov.

"There was a book...calling out before " Yusei spoke.

"Slayer said the same thing...the book of secrets" Natsu states.

"This book?" Makarov said pulling it out. "How could it call you...this book shouldn't ever exist yet.."

The book gets swift away by a gust of darkness and into Yusei's hands. He stares at the cover then flips the pages.

"Yusei, if you couldn't read any books from the library...you won't be able to read it that one" Kira states placing her hand on her hip.

"And yet there is pictures." Yusei said scanning the pictures from each page.

Yusei lands on the last page. He notice that there was a big junk of pages missing. He stares at the last page and presses his fingers against it. Little flames appear at the tips of his fingers. For some reason, Yusei an idea just popped in his mind to do this. A faint voice coming from the book.

"What do you think your doing?" Makarov asked curious seeing the book not burn from beneath his finger tips.

"Hard to say…" Yusei said pulling his hand away from the page. Five burn marks are left in the page.

Yusei eyes widen noticing the burn marks fusing with the paper and spiraling in the center. Everyone were amazed to see something like this. Letters are being created.

" **Dear Crimson Slayer, or more specifically….Yusei-"**

Yusei turns the book over causing everyone to jump from the sudden action.

"Did i miss read..or did the book just write his name" Kira said feeling weird after that.

"Thats impossible..this book shouldn't have known his name.." Makarov said trying to piece what happened.

"That book...is dangerous, because...it appears in the present yet was made in the past…" said a deep toned voice at the entrance. "A gate did open...something new entered this world...the darkness element...more will come.."

The voice came from one person. Lucy shifts her eyes to that person since she is next to her. Natsu's hair was covering his eyes but there was something different. There is a glow on his left hand.

"Yusei-" Kira said going next to him, seeing Natsu with the synchronization mark.

Yusei dashes to Natsu and pins him against the wall.

"Who are you?" Yusei asked in a serious tone.

However, Yusei notice Natsu is unconscious. His pulls away from him and turns around. There is a huge window right in Natsu's view. Yusei runs to it and looks out.

"He synced with someone but who.." Makarov states looking Natsu.

"The person had to be close by for it to work...but what freaks me out the most is that...it wasn't Natsu talking" Kira said feeling goosebumps.

"Another enemy" Erza said rubbing her chin. "Or someone trying to reach us.."

"Wow, Fairy tail never gets old…" Gildarts said in a cheery tone. "Seems like you guys have a mystery on your hands…"

"That book...is connected somehow to this.." Lucy said picking it up. "I have a strange feeling...that today was just the start of something bigger...we thought we could prepare for the darkness ourselves but maybe...we might need help...and who better than-"

"Not interested-" Yusei states soon getting a punch in the head.

"What he means to say….he will help you for his repentance for scaring you all" Kira said with a innocent smile.

"hmm..I like you Kira" Erza said placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Likewise..and your armor too" Kira said banging her chest armor. "Shows how badass you are"

"Never heard that expression before…" Erza said not understanding the meaning of that.

"Ahah...right right...you guys here are more…" Kira said thinking of a word.

"Like characters from a fairy tale book…" Yusei said standing up. "Never thought so when I first came here"

"True...you two aren't from this world..aren't you?" Hisui states.

"Nope, we come from a more modern yet not so world...long story but hey.." Kira said putting her arm over Hisui's neck. "It's amazing to meet a real princess and knights and this castle!"

"So it's decided then...you two are going to stay with us a little longer" Erza said with a smile.

Kira nods and forced Yusei to do the same other than looking away. Kira never felt so happy. She also hopes that this way, Yusei can finally enjoy others. Judging from most of their personalities, it will help him alot.

Kira isn't the only one. Gildarts thinks the same but also thinks Yusei might help Fairy tail too. There is a greater threat out there that he faced. He's lucky to be alive. " _That dragon..is too powerful for anyone to face it alone...the more help we get the better"_ he thought.

The day comes to an end. Night falls over Crocus.

XXXXX

 _ **Past**_

 _...rain falls…_

 _...furious winds spiral, down from the grey skies…_

 _...a loud bang of thunder echoes.._

 _Emilia stands, with dripping wet hair covering her face. Water spirals down her arm. She gripped her sword tightly with blood dripping from it. Her guild mark was scratched out._

" _You..must..die" She said in a cold tone and points her sword to the person with the same guild mark on his right arm._

 **OOOO**

To be continued….in.. _ **The book of secrets**_ ….


End file.
